Salacious Terror
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: A simple look around in a 'haunted house' takes a turn for the worst when Olivia and Lexy are on the run, evil beings chasing after them for their own purposes and will stop at nothing to obtain the two girls. Cast: dei, saso, tobi, zets, kaku, hida, kisa, itac. Rated MA: for rape, lemons, smut, molestation, some yuri, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I said I wouldn't do anymore until I finished what stories I got…but…I'm drawing a blank on them but not this one. _

_I dreamed the idea one night and my mind was overflowing with cool ideas XD_

_**Note: **__In this story Olivia and Lexy have NOT met the Akatsuki or anything of the sort, just them having misfortune _

_**Another note lol**__: This is similar in a way to 'Sinful Embodiment' written by Constance-Lirit and Andra Black but it's not the same plot (or as well-written) and whatnot. Just wanted to let you know. Enjoy._

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

The woman drove with one hand, fairly bored to say the least from the drive but her best friend smirked, "Lighten up Olivia, I know it's a long drive but it's a haunted house!"

The woman snorted, "You don't actually believe that it's haunted do you?" The teen shrugged, "You never know. Besides, I've read not many people even go there anymore since a lot of unexplained incidents have been reported in the past ten years."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend's optimism before yawning, "It better be worth our time that's all I have to say."

*Another hour went by before they finally reached their destination, both getting out of the car stretching and took in the sight of the building.

It didn't look like much in the daylight…actually sunset….nothing but a HUGE uninhabited mansion that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years.

It _was_ eerie but would without a doubt be gorgeous if it was all fixed up properly. "I like the design." "Me too, it's unique."

"Hmm? Where are you going?" The teen was approaching the front door and walked backwards grinning, "I'm going in obviously; we didn't come all the way out here just to look at it."

The woman chased after her pleading, "It could be dangerous Lexy! The building is falling apart." "Don't be such a worry wart."

Olivia snapped as she followed her friend inside the door, "I'm being realistic! If one of us got seriously hurt it's at least fifty miles to the next town for help. We ARE in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone service."

BAM!

* * *

Both girls jumped clear out of their skins and turned to see the main door slammed shut behind them. Lexy tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, "That's weird? It's like its bolted shut."

Olivia jerked the handle next and tested the lock but nothing, "Well that's just great."

Lexy raised her hands up as surrender to the glare her friend was giving her, "It's ok, we'll just head out through another door. Houses like these were made with more than one exit."

The woman sighed in agreement, following the teen into the house since she knew Lexy would check everything out first before locating an exit. "We have to at least find an exit before it gets too dark." "No worries, we will. Oooh, let's try these stairs!"

Smirking to herself the woman did, carefully testing out the steps as a precaution just to be safe, until they reached the top when Lexy froze.

She motioned for her friend to go back downstairs with her hand before calmly, if stiffly, following suit. Glancing behind her the teen whispered, "There's someone or something in there."

"This isn't some joke is it?" The teen growled, "I know I like to play pranks on you but I swear I'm not this time. I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at me…..with what looked like black and white skin."

The woman sighed with relief and headed off to what looked like the living room, "Where are you going!?" Olivia smirked, "It was just a snake you saw. I wouldn't be surprised to see any here even though I don't like them."

"No…listen….it was NOT a snake!" Taking in the structure of the room the woman rolled her eyes, fiddling with books on the self when Lexy shrieked.

Whipping around she found her friend gone, rushing to the main entrance she looked around but didn't see her.

* * *

"Lexy?" She called out her name softly many times before panicking, "Come on Lex, this isn't funny." Hearing a small tapping noise from the top of the staircase, the woman slowly tiptoed up the stairs before taking a few steps to the left.

The noise grew louder and louder until she was right on it, but then it stopped, followed by heavy breathing and a low baritone chuckle behind the door next to her. Trying to control her fear, she took a step backwards and almost screamed when something grabbed her.

Whipping around she kicked whatever it was, hearing someone cursing before running blindly down through the halls and then tripping onto the floor from a torn rug.

Panting heavily she rubbed her sore knee, getting back to her feet when she felt a sharp painful blow to her head when everything went black.

*The teen took some deep breaths to calm down, still baffled how someone snuck up on her without her noticing. Looking around the room, which looked like the basement judging from the dusty storage: pictures, couch, bicycle, etc.

Her capturer, who cleverly jerked her from the side and went through a trapdoor of sorts and next thing she knew she was down here tied to a chair. She was more worried for her friend now considering the circumstances; there could be someone after her no doubt.

Growling from her lack of awareness and not fighting back sooner as intended she settled for glaring at the man….who was what she saw from the staircase.

He did indeed have golden eyes and evenly parted black and white skin, splitting his body straight down the middle. He was muscular and even had oddly colored green hair, but at the moment all he did was stare at her with a small smirk.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at!?"

* * *

"Feisty isn't she?" **"Stupid is more like it." **

He obviously was bipolar from the two different tones but that didn't stop the teen's rage from boiling over, "Who are you calling fucking stupid!"

"**Must be hard of hearing as well." **"Shut the fuck up you freak and let me go before I kick your ass!"

The gentler half mused, "She's very bold to say such things to us. What should we do with her?" **"You know we usually eat trespassers." **

The brunette paled significantly from those words. _Eat? Did he seriously say that!? No, I refuse to be killed by a cannibal!_

The gentle one pouted, "But I like this one. It's been a long time since we've had any fun." **"…..I guess it couldn't hurt. It's not every day we get first dibs on fresh meat." **

"Will you quit talking like I'm not even here!" **"Don't worry; you have our full attention now." **

His words were not comforting in the least and she gasped when the man pulled her tank straps down, "Wh…What in hell are you doing!? Don't touch me!"

"Don't be like that, we know you have needs too so we'll be gentle." **"To a point." **She was about to start yelling again when the warm lips pressed against her own to keep her silent, his hands cupping the large breasts and squeezing them playfully.

Lexy tried to jerk her head away but a mere pull to the hair by his hand stopped that, shoving his tongue in when he made her gasp by pinching the slowly growing hard nipples.

The teen bit down on his tongue and drew some blood, but all that did was make him moan and do the same thing to her, savoring the sweet taste of the red liquid before attacking her neck with gentle bites.

The brunette whimpered unintentionally and shuddered from the harsh sucks, no doubt leaving a few hickies as he pulled out her breasts from their confinements, taking in the sweet sight murmuring, "Nice and big." **"Not to mention edible." **

"Do..Don't….you dare….ah!" His mouth latched onto the hardened pebbles, sucking them hungrily and making the teen softly moan from the sensitivity, mentally cursing the guy for all it's worth for making her easily enjoy his touches.

Taking her weakened state as an incentive, the man released her lower restraints and no sooner than he done that she landed a solid hard kick to his face.

The man fell to the floor with a thud as she hastily worked her hands free; fixing her top before running at full speed out through the only door she saw to escape.

* * *

*The woman groaned from the aching throb to her head, reaching up to feel a hard knot already formed. Shakily she tried to sit up, whimpering from the pain until she heard a sinister tone, "She's finally awake." "It's about fucking time."

She instantly recognized the cursing and looked to see who it belonged to as the other dark voice. The foul mouthed one belonged to a muscular man with fair skin not wearing a shirt, slicked back silver hair, and amethyst eyes…not to mention the psychotic smirk upon his face.

The other man was built larger and more muscular than the other, he had dark skin adorned with strange stitches, including the corners of his cheeks, and his hair was dark and needlelike framing his face.

What really got her were his red and green colored eyes, the intent stare he gave her was frightening enough.

"Look at how fucking scared she is. Let's hurry and do it!" The larger man growled, "What's the point in killing her Hidan?"

The other whined and grabbed the woman by the hair, "But Jashin-sama needs a sacrifice. It's been fucking years since anyone has been here!"

The brute jerked the girl back to himself snarling, "All the better to not kill her. Humans are beginning to see the pattern of our killings now moron."

_Humans? Does that mean they're not!? I've got to get out of here!_

The foul mouth snorted and stomped across the room and breaking the table with one simple kick, "I want fucking blood old man!"

The woman cringed from his words and tried to shuffle off the bed but the stitched man pulled her back by the arm still snarling, "If you're going to keep acting like a child I'll send you to _play_ with _Tobi _again!"

The albino grimaced at the threat mumbling, "I don't ever want to fucking go through that again….."

**TBC**:

_**Review~ XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

The teen panted harshly and leaned against the wall for much needed breath, cursing the bipolar man for touching her like that but focused more on what was to come next. Finding Olivia and getting the hell out of here.

It looked like she was on the lower floor now, shuffling down the eerie corridor quietly and keeping her ears keen to any noise.

"Are you lost little one?"

On first impulse the brunette whipped around and threw a punch to whomever it was but her fist was easily caught by a much larger one in a firm grip.

The brute chuckled, "Feisty little thing aren't you?" The girl took in his appearance as she tried to get her hand back; the guy was huge in height and nothing but muscle, washed out blue tinted skin and beady dark eyes.

When he smirked, he revealed the razor sharp teeth that made her shudder. _He's looks like a damn shark!_

"Let me go!" The man just laughed at her feeble attempts to escape, deftly blocking a kick with his free hand before lifting her up until she was eye level with him under the arms. "Hmmm, what should I do with you?"

"YOU CAN FUCKING LET ME GO THAT'S WHAT!"

He narrowed his eyes in deep thought after setting the squirming, childlike girl down before coming to a conclusion. "We're going to play a game." "Like fuck I am!"

"You won't have a choice little girl…I'm going to give you one minute head start to outrun me before I give chase…and if I don't catch you in five minutes I'll leave you alone and show you where your friend is."

Now that information caught the teen's attention before muttering, "How do I know you'll keep your word?" He smiled, which was actually quite terrifying as he mused, "You don't, even though I _am_ true to my word, but what do you have to lose?" "I guess you have a point…but what happens if I lose?"

Chuckling in a peculiar way he growled, "I get _you_."

The teen flinched from the lustful way he said that but nodded in agreement; the brute releasing her arm and thus beginning the game.

* * *

*The woman was hugging her knees on the bed, casting uneasy glances at the large brute who kept eyeing her up and down, whereas the other did nothing but scowl in the corner.

What they were waiting for, if you could call it that, she didn't know…but there's no way she can escape if they're both in here. It wasn't long though before loud crashes and thunderous footsteps were heard and made her hope/wonder if Lexy was on the run by escaping.

A low grunt caught her attention when the large man stood up and went to the door, "I'm going to see what all the noise is about….and Hidan…"

Said man met the warning glare with his eyes as the miser growled menacingly, "Under no circumstances are you to kill her." "Tch…fine."

When the brute left however, the first thing the albino did was stand up and approach the woman with an evil sadistic grin.

Crawling off the bed in a hurry the man leaped over it with ease and trapped her in the corner chuckling like mad. "You scared? Well you fucking should be~"

Her heart was racing and she was at a loss for words, scared for her life as he pulled out a kunai and gasped when he flung it at her.

She was in shock, the blade was directly stuck in the wall next to her head but felt a sharp sting to her cheek and blood oozing down it none the less.

He licked his lips and purred, "I can smell your blood….." Lunging forward he roughly pushed against her chest with his hand and licked the red liquid off her cheek with a low moan, "You taste so fucking good~ Jashin-sama will be pleased."

Grabbing her by the throat he pulled the blade from the wall and sliced her upper arm as he bit her neck hard enough to draw blood, a strangled cry of pain emerged from the woman followed by a few more cuts and cries as he roughly tossed her on the bed cutting her thigh as well.

* * *

He chuckled darkly and licked his blade, savoring the taste of the blood and resembling like he had a high it was so good. The woman cringed in fear when he took a few steps closer, huddling into a little ball as the psychotic man was grinning like mad.

"I don't fucking care what Kakuzu says, I'm going to fucking kill you and then make you a sacrifice to my god. I just love to fucking see the fear and pain in my victims eyes~"

The sapphire orbs widened in said emotions as he lifted an iron spike over his head, licking his blood stained teeth and giggling in nothing but sheer delight on ending her life…..as a last resort and in a desperation to stay alive she used all her strength to kick the only vulnerable spot she knew of….his groin.

He failed to block it in time when her foot connected with his crotch, howling in sheer pain and instantly dropping his weapon and going down to his knees.

Her adrenaline was pumping tenfold as she took that moment to escape, running uncontrollably and refusing to stop until she thought she was safe….which that was a slim shot.

She slowed down for a moment until she felt the ground beneath her tremble, not reacting quickly enough as a huge man ran past her with a wide toothy grin, nicking her body in the process and that was enough to send her small body flying into the air and rolling onto the floor.

Whimpering in more pain she tried to get up but accidentally pushed what felt like a button on the floor, the surface giving way as she fell down a chute into the darkness.

* * *

*Lexy halted for a brief moment when she thought she heard a yelp, but never would find out if that was her friend when the behemoth came thundering down the hall with blinding speed.

"Fuck!" She couldn't believe how fast this guy was, not to mention agile. She thought she had him at a slump when she was a whole flight of stairs down below him, but the brute left her speechless when he leaped without looking over the railing and landed with a solid thud on the floor chuckling.

He was resilient and powerful to pull off that move without even flinching, the teen running once again and thanking the gods she worked out and could run just as fast.

The only thing she didn't think about was….how are they going to know what time it was? Right when she gave that a thought she involuntarily slowed down, beads of sweat rolling down her neck when the brute popped back up….again.

Mentally cursing she tried to make another go but the brute merely sighed, "Times up girl." She stumbled as he caught her by the arm, looking fairly disappointed. "I almost had you….oh well….that was fun."

Lexy panted, not even having the breath to say anything else except, "Damn you…pant…can run…" "Thank you, now I'm true to my word so follow me."

The teen did if slowly, trying to get her strength back when the behemoth stopped at the top of the staircase and narrowing his eyes. He covered her mouth before she could say anything and tilted his head as if listening.

Once her heart stopped pounding in her ears she could hear the yelling too, "YOU DAMN FOOL! YOU LET HER ESCAPE!?"

"SHE KICKED ME IN THE FUCKING BALLS OLD MAN!" They heard a bone shattering punch and heard pained curses from the other, "It serves you right for going against my orders Hidan! Now the woman could be anywhere and your god won't save you from my wrath if I don't get her back!"

"With those fucking wounds I gave her she won't go fucking far or die!" "For your sake she better not!"

Lexy paled and staggered a bit from hearing that. _Poor__ Olivia….she must be so scared…..I have to find her, she needs me! _

The large brute led her back downstairs, keeping her close to him before he murmured, "Well..she was with those two but now apparently isn't anymore."

The teen groaned and shoved his hand away as he muttered, if somewhat irritably, "I _kept_ my end of the bargain girl but be grateful that your friend escaped from those two sadistic assholes. I'll be back for some more fun later."

When the brunette went to mumble an apology to him though….he was gone.

* * *

*The woman had just landed on something soft and cushy, which was lucky for her because her body felt like a ton of bricks. She was so weak and now that her adrenaline died down the pain from her wounds returned, her mental state in emotional stress and wasn't sure what to do.

She burst out crying as a result, even more so when she saw someone standing in front of her wearing a mask.

He knelt down and tilted his head, going to reach out and touch her when she cringed and backed away as best as she could pleading, "Please don't hurt me!" before he jumped up fairly worried.

"Don't cry pretty doll, Tobi won't hurt you. How did you get all those boo-boos?"

When his words didn't help her he picked the woman up bridal style as she cried even harder, an emotional wreck from a near death experience was too much for her to handle.

The boy led her into the bathroom cooing, "Shhh, it'll be ok. No need to cry anymore."

He ran the bath water after settling the sobbing woman on the floor, fixing her a glass of water mixed with a drug of his own making.

He pressed the edge to her lips in a soothing tone, "There there, drink some water and relax." Once managing to get her to gulp down a few swallows, within a minute the woman became sluggish and disoriented….but did stop crying.

Giggling softly the boy undressed and bathed the woman, followed by bandaging her wounds and redressing her before putting her to bed with no resistance at all.

The boy smiled under his mask the entire time, stroking her cheek whispering, "Tobi will make _everything_ all better."

**TBC:**

**I hope you readers liked this chapter and how Hidan is NOT a sex fiend this time lol…and Tobi is a mystery XD**


	3. Chapter 3

*The woman yawned softly and weakly rubbed her eyes, stiffly sitting up and wincing from the mild throbbing stings from her wounds.

She instantly remembered what happened when that lunatic tried to kill her but after that….she wasn't sure.

She was petrified and wasn't in her right state of mind but, there was a guy with an orange mask and he made her drink something.

Looking around the room she was….it was very hard to put into words from the bizarre setup of the room…..it looked like a child's playroom.

A chest overfilled with toys, large pillows, stuffed animals, even a ball pit and playpen. There were quite a few pieces of furniture as well but no telling what was in them.

A sudden sharp sting to her arm made her clutch it with a groan, but furrowed her brows to see it neatly bandaged as her other wounds. What really got her attention was the clothes she was wearing….which definitely was NOT hers.

She crawled out of the large bed, which was very comfy she had to admit, and shuffled to the long wall mirror to observe. To be honest, the woman thought she looked ridiculous and wondering where in hell did this guy get this outfit!

_Are you kidding me!? A freaking baby doll dress!? And it doesn't even fully cover my behind~_

Olivia hated that type of style dress, mostly because it made her look pregnant from her petite height…which she was NOT.

She muttered, "Even frilly panties? This isn't right." It had to be baby pink of course too to make things worse….now she really looked…dare she say it….like a barbie doll.

Having no clue where her clothes were she went straight to one of the three doors; which was just a large bathroom. The second one had strange locks on it and wouldn't budge, the last one she tried jiggling the handle when someone sneaked up behind her.

* * *

"You finally awake?"

She froze on the spot before glancing behind her to see that weird orange mask; the guy seemed to be looking her up and down but giggled like a child.

"Pretty doll looks SO cute now that she all dressed up!" Olivia scowled, "I'm not a doll." The boy slumped his shoulders, "…..You have to be….why else would you be so beautiful?"

_Ok, I admit I'm extremely flattered now but I got to focus on getting out of here._

"Um….thanks but…." The boy suddenly grabbed the woman into his arms to give her such a big hug beaming, "No buts'! Tobi's been waiting for a long time for a real life-sized girl doll to keep him company! He's so happy!"

Olivia blinked several times in confusion and firmly pushed him away, "I'm NOT a doll so please stop calling me that!" She tried jerking on the door more roughly as the boy asked, "Why are you trying to leave?"

"I want to find my friend and go home!" Her statement made the boy frown. His tone then turned dark and almost threatening, "You can't leave Tobi…..he _won't_ let you."

The woman gulped from the dangerous tone, the boy grabbing her by the wrist and jerking her away from the door with the girl protesting and digging her heels into the carpet. "Let me go!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing her chin in a tight grip, and she saw a menacing red eye peeping from the other side of his mask. It made her shudder in fear, even more so when he growled, "Behave like a good doll and Tobi won't punish you."

She bit her trembling lip but said nothing, the boy taking that as an agreement when he asked politely and calmly, "What's your name?" "..O…Olivia." "Lovely…now let's play…ok?"

She nodded glumly and then his attitude changed back to the happy bubbly one, "YAY! Tobi hasn't played board games in a long time!"

_He's more terrifying than that silver haired psychopath_…._how am I going to get away from him?_

* * *

_*_The teen was so tired, it's been at least three hours in this damn place and she had yet to find her friend. Not to mention she was a bit scared of the circumstances, wishing her friend wasn't being molested like she just went through.

She was on the top floor now, being extra cautious when she came upon the library. Taking a quick look she went inside, thinking it was empty…but it sadly wasn't.

"May I help you my dear?"

She whipped around to come face to face with…she hated to admit this but….a gorgeous man. Shiny ebony shoulder length hair, dark eyes, fair milky white skin, lithe and taut obviously from the tight jeans and thin material of his dark red button-up shirt.

Her mouth opened in sheer shock from how handsome this guy was before she regained her senses, taking a step back, "I'm looking for my friend."

He smiled and spoke kindly, "I apologize my dear, but I haven't seen anyone _new_ here other than you." "Oh…well….thanks anyway."

She tried to walk around him but he blocked her path purring, "Let's not be hasty, perhaps I can assist you in your search. I do live here after all." Lexy glared and muttered, "No thanks."

The man chuckled softly in amusement, "Stubborn little thing aren't you? What's your name if I may ask?" "None of your damn business!"

He wasn't fazed by her temper and bowed slightly, "I'm Itachi, it's a _real_ pleasure to meet you." The teen didn't say anything but her sour expression was telling him to get lost, which just made him crave the wildcat even more.

In an instant he caught the girl in his arms, pushing her flush against the wall easily and catching her soft lips in kiss. Lexy groaned and tried to bite his lip when he withdrew and stared intently into her adorable chocolate brown eyes.

She froze for a split second from the entrancing eyes, no longer black but bright red. The teen wanted to keep looking into them, her body felt so warm and relaxed, quickly losing her strength the longer she gazed into those sinful orbs.

Itachi hummed softly and caressed the side of the teen's cheek, savoring the cutely parted mouth and uncertainty from the girl but still, "Your resistance is quite strong…I'm impressed. Now, tell me your name."

The teen whimpered a bit and tried to shove him away but his stare just became more intent, making her answer, if a bit sluggishly, "Le…Lexy." "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

She shook her head slightly as her eyelids began to droop, the man stopped the eye contact and placed small kisses along her neck, tilting the teen's head backwards until she closed her eyes completely.

Lexy's eyes suddenly snapped open when he grazed his teeth against her tender skin, her sheer determination to save her friend emerged and shoved the man back forcefully and punching him clear in the face and running at full speed to escape.

Itachi stood there with a small amount of blood running down his chin, flicking out his tongue to stop it from going further when he smiled.

He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the remainder of the blood away before tucking it neatly back in his pocket, murmuring gently. "It appears I have a challenge for once; one that's truly worthy this time."

* * *

*The woman lost track of the time playing games with Tobi, but the more she won…she noticed he was a sore loser. Sometimes letting him win just to keep him happy and not revert back to that….other side of him.

_Apparently he's never played with anyone much, but still it's just a game._

This time was chutes and ladders, having won again but the boy was content this time and grew tired though. "That was fun! Now, what do you want to play next?"

"Um…I don't know." "Aww come on, Tobi has lots of games you can choose from." She thought about it and just picked the simplest thing, "Cards?" "Ok!"

They played a few hands of poker, go-fish, and twenty-one but….he was getting quiet for some reason now.

When she won another hand at cards….the boy grumbled, "Tobi tired of playing cards." The woman sighed, "It's just a game, there's no need to be upset about it."

The boy huffed and muttered about going to the bathroom, the girl taking this chance to try and get that door open again.

She thought she almost had it worked free when she was snatched around her middle from behind and Tobi was _very_ angry she tried to escape again.

He dragged her roughly to the playpen and put her in it, giving the woman a small painful slap to her cheek before snarling, "Tobi putting you in timeout until she learns to behave and you better _not_ leave this pin if you know what's good for you!"

He locked the small gate and stomped off, going to the door with the strange locks and fishing out some keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and left, casting a warning glare for her to not budge before he left.

The woman sniffed and rubbed her cheek, it didn't hurt that bad but it did sting a lot. Sighing she hugged her knees and whimpered, "Where are you Lexy?"

* * *

*The teen was grumbling nonstop by that jerk, which she had a bad hunch he was a vampire….hoping that wasn't true if they were real creatures and not myths.

Glancing around she stumbled on an old rug, cursing under her breath before paling when she heard voices, "I do believe we found an intruder Danna un." "Now we just need the other one to have some real fun."

Lexy never saw who the voices belonged to and didn't stick around to find out, she ran blindly throughout the house and darted into a closet of some sort to hide and catch her breath when she saw light coming from under the door.

Curiosity getting the better of her she quietly turned the lock and peeked inside, she didn't see anyone but glad to have visual light than running in the dimly lit house….where the lights came from she didn't know but glad they were there all the same.

She tiptoed inside and almost gagged from the room's decorations. "I sure as hell am not staying in this freak pit!"

"Lexy!?" "Olivia!?" She ran to the other side and saw her friend, leaping over the low gate of the playpin and hugging her friend in an iron grip.

The woman felt like crying she was so happy to see the brunette but blurted out, "Are you ok!?" Lexy rolled her eyes, "I should be asking you that! I heard these two guys arguing about you and one hurt you!?"

She checked the injuries with a scowl as the woman murmured, "He was crazy Lexy! He literally was trying to kill me and make me a sacrifice to his god even though the other guy told him not to."

"I'm so fucking glad you're ok, I was so worried that you got molested like me." "You were molested!?" "I'll tell you later, but right now we…we…what the fuck are you wearing?"

"It's not my choice! I woke up with it on after I freaked out." "Ok. whatever, let's just go."

* * *

She tugged on the woman's hand but she didn't budge, "Olivia? Come on!" "I…I can't…" "Why!?" "I..I…I'm scared…he told me not to or else."

Lexy knelt in front of her friend and patted her hand, "Whoever this guy is forget about him, I'm getting you out of here." "You don't understand Lexy…this guy is…unpredictable. He'll act like an innocent boy one minute then anger him and he'll be downright evil."

The teen muttered, "I don't give a fuck about this guy and let him try to take you away from me! Let's go!" The girl literally picked up the woman and carried her out of the pin, gently setting her to her feet before grabbing her hand and heading to the door.

She just opened it when they heard a chilling voice from behind.

"What are you doing with Tobi's doll?"

The teen understood now what Olivia meant by how intimidating this guy was, the mask making it even worse but she held her ground as she felt her friend's hand tighten on her own.

"She's not a damn doll and we're going home!"

The teen and woman instantly ran like hell as the boy shrieked at them to stop, both running as fast as they could go before the woman let go of Lexy's hand to get her breath back.

She couldn't run as fast as the teen and didn't have very good stamina, Lexy waving for her to come on and she almost made it to when a gruff baritone growled, "There you are."

She cursed under her breath as Lexy tried to run to her aid when the brute triggered a switch, timing it perfectly as the teen fell through a trapdoor. "Lexy!" The woman was about to go downstairs when he spoke again, "Come here."

* * *

For whatever reason she stopped and looked at him, shaking her head no until he chuckled darkly. "You wish to leave here correct?" "….Yeah." "Then you might need these."

He pulled out a set of keys and jingled them with a smirk, the woman gapping. "How did you get my car keys?" "When Hidan knocked you out, now come here and I'll give them to you."

"No you won't!" He arched a brow, "Unless you want me to destroy them and be stranded here, I suggest you do as I say." He had her right where he wanted her and even she knew it, mentally cursing the brute before mumbling, "But….but you won't let me leave even if you give them back."

"Very perceptive….and you're right…I won't."

He tossed the keys to the woman as she caught them, eyes going wide from these quick black tendrils coming straight at her and coiling themselves around her body before she could react fast enough.

The girl struggled like mad but to no avail, she was easily lifted off the ground and taken straight to the stitched behemoth.

He chuckled and cupped her chin once within reach, "You won't escape from me again so easily."

*Lexy groaned when she landed in a pile of….old fabric she would guess but that just disgusted her. _There's no telling where in hell these things have been!_

She quickly crawled off the heap and dusted herself off before noticing how dark it was, she could barely see her hand in front of her face.

"Well I just can't stay here; I have to get back to Olivia if that scarecrow hasn't got her."

She stretched out her arms and walked slowly, feeling her way around until she finally came into contact with something hard….and alive.

She almost screamed when whatever it was picked her up, the teen clenching her eyes shut when a light was turned on, the brute tossing her onto the bed and straddling the small frame with a wide grin.

Lexy went wide-eyed seeing it was the same man who chased her from earlier, but his words weren't comforting.

"Well, I didn't think we'd get to have a lot of fun so soon kitten~"

**TBC:**

**Next chapter there WILL be smut, not going all the way but you get the picture lol XD**


	4. Chapter 4

The teen glared and instantly fought back with all her might, "LET ME GO!" The brute smirked at her useless struggling and just tightened his grip, "I _did_ tell you we were going to have some fun later."

"I don't care! Now get off of me!" Chuckling at her stubbornness the man asked out of the blue, "Your name is….Lexy isn't it?" "So!?" "No need to bite my head off, I just thought it'd be more appropriate we know each other's name first before we begin."

The girl snarled, "Don't you even think about molesting or raping me!" "My name is Kisame…..I hope to hear you scream it soon."

She was about to curse at him when he attacked her mouth with a heated kiss, purposefully giving her lower lip a harsh nip before gaining access to her mouth with his…rather large tongue.

The teen groaned and tried to bite him, but it was difficult, especially when he jerked down her tank and bra with ease with one hand, still hanging onto her wrist too.

For some reason, she was starting to feel hot…..and was in shock from it. _There's no way….I can't be liking his touches at a time like this!?_

Suckling the crook of her neck he groaned into it, using his knee to rub against her heat and causing a rather cute mewl of protest. "S..Stop it!"

He asked innocently, "Why would I do that?" As she was about to respond he sucked the perky pebbles hungrily and made the girl whimper from his sharp teeth grazing against them.

Her cheeks was hot, mentally cursing herself for enjoying it but bit her lip when his hand slipped beneath her shorts; his finger rubbing up and down the area grinning, "You're so wet kitten~"

Believing she was ready for him, he reached to undo his trousers, the girl catching a glimpse from his size and mentally screaming 'hell no!'

Gritting her teeth she pulled all what strength she had left to her upper body, watching him lean down to claim her lips again when she jerked her head forward and head butted the man…..affectively making him loosen his grip but it hurt her as well.

Wriggling away frantically the brute clutched his forehead groaning, seeing spots before his eyes as the teen crawled as fast as she could to the only door she saw…..standing up with difficulty since she was seeing spots too and developing a huge headache.

Stumbling down the corridor, bumping into what looked like wine barrels clutching her head cursing. _I never thought that move would hurt this fucking much! I must have done it wrong…._

Trying to make herself keep going despite how dimly lit it was and how lightheaded she was, she bumped into something…or rather….someone.

All she saw was a pair of hypnotic red eyes when everything went black.

* * *

*The woman trembled when the behemoth just kept staring at her; his intent stare was beyond intimidating when he chuckled looking down at her attire.

"I know where you've been, but that childish outfit _does_ make easy access~"

"Wh..what?" He used his threads to press her against the wall and making her legs wrap around him….by force from the black appendages.

Groaning softly under his breath he stroked her cheek thoughtfully, thinking she'd be perfect for fulfilling his needs but more for a particular goal in mind…no need for her to know about that though….not just yet anyway.

Licking his lips he kissed her neck, nibbling soft trails down the smooth skin and smirking when she immediately relaxed from the tenderness.

Olivia gasped when he bit her collarbone and whimpered as his tough…yet smooth lips claimed her own. Molding them firmly and caressing her tongue with his, causing her cheeks to flare up. The woman couldn't understand why he was having this much of an effect on her, her body felt so weak and yet…she liked it.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as tempting as his touches were; desiring nothing more than to find her friend and get out of here….hopefully with both their virginity's intact.

The brute groaned huskily and cupped her breast, squeezing the soft mound through the thin material before rubbing the pad of this thumb on the growing perky pebble chuckling.

He reached down and rubbed her heat through the silly panties, making her tense and whimper softly. Kakuzu chuckled at the response and pleased she was getting wet…but she needed to be even wetter for his erection.

* * *

Pushing in one digit the girl gasped and hung her head to hide her face but he didn't let her, leaning down and kissing her again he pumped the digit rather fast.

The woman trembled from the feeling, starting to feel even hotter if possible before he added another and a strangled yelp erupted from her throat.

The behemoth was eager to hear more cute noises, but sadly…he was interrupted when a loud yell echoed down the hallway.

"YOU FUCKING GOT HER!? GIVE HER TO ME!

The brute growled in annoyance and had to stop touching the woman, cursing under his breath and trying to keep the idiot from grabbing her.

Hidan snarled, "Stop it old man!" "You're NOT using this one on your rituals! She's mine!" The other snapped, "Like fuck I ain't! She needs to suffer anyway for kicking me in the fucking balls!"

That's when the loud mouth started swinging his iron spikes, aiming at the petrified woman but the miser wasn't having that. He managed to block the idiot's attacks from harming her but it proved difficult…..Hidan was wild and unpredictable when it came to fighting.

During the brawl the miser accidently loosened his threads due to focusing his concentration on the loud mouth, and the woman frantically wriggled free and ran, if shakily.

"SHE'S FUCKING GETTING AWAY!"

Hidan tried to go after her when the brute grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the ground, taking chase himself when the other leaped on his back. "You fool! Get off me!"

Olivia managed to make it downstairs, panting rather hard but for different reasons when someone grabbed her arm.

* * *

She looked up to see a man with golden eyes and green hair, and noticed what looked like a bruise forming on his nose as he arched a brow at her with a smirk. _Maybe this is the guy that tried to molest Lexy…she would kick someone in the face._

"What do we have here?" **"You must be the other girl we've heard about."**

Gulping slightly she tried to pry his hand off when he mused, "Well, judging from her attire she's been with Tobi." **"I can't believe he was careless enough to lose his precious **_**doll**_**."**

Just the mention of the masked man's name made the girl wince and the bipolar saw it….grinning broadly and evilly. "She's afraid of him~" **"Let's take her back to him for the hell of it…I need a good laugh." **"Why not…..this'll be fun."

As the man carried the flailing woman, he went inside a small closet space and chuckled at her terrified countenance before opening the door announcing, "Look what we found Tobi~"

They pushed the girl inside and shut the door, the woman frantically getting to her feet when a loud happy tone met her ears.

"OLIVEE-CHAN!"

The boy scooped her up into his arms, twirling the woman around beaming, "Tobi so glad he got his doll back! He was so worried."

Slumping her shoulders the girl frowned, depressed actually, not resisting when the boy nuzzled her neck affectionately and whispering, "Tobi doesn't hold a grudge against his doll, he knew she was forced to leave by that _other_ girl. Olivee-chan would never leave Tobi willingly right?"

When she didn't answer the boy's grip tightened and that sinister tone murmured, "_Right?_" Quickly shaking her head no he loosened his grip; carrying the woman to the bed and sitting her on it.

* * *

He crossed his arms and tilted his head disapprovingly, "Tobi still not happy with his doll for resisting so poorly….what should he do about this?"

He paced back and forth silently until chuckling, "We're going to play house~"

The girl hugged her knees and hid her scared expression behind them, keeping a close eye on the boy and curious how playing house was going to be bad….and she rather not know anyway.

"You the mommy and Tobi the daddy…..after a long day at work he comes home to his lovely wife and what happens?"

She shrugged her shoulders as an answer when he stopped pacing, "You tell me doll?" "I..I don't know."

Giggling softly he held up two fingers, "One: they want to have a baby and you know how a mommy and daddy does that I'm sure. Two: He finds out she cheated on him and is _very angry_ with her from being with someone else….the _smell_ of another man still lingering on her skin as proof."

The woman bit her trembling lip, taking note of the emphasis on the word 'smell', not to mention the dark tone of choice number two.

_This isn't good; I must have Kakuzu's scent on me if he came to that conclusion._

He mused, "Which role do you want to _play_?"

_That's not fair…I'm not even with him that way but if I say otherwise it'll piss him off. I don't want to lose my virginity to him…._

Tobi growled impatiently, "Well?" The woman sighed and murmured, "One." Grinning the boy happily hugged her, and then tried to lift up her mini dress but she stopped him, "Please….don't."

She saw the dark glare from behind the eye hole, but he retreated and walked around the bed to the nightstand. He actually removed his mask completely; setting it down carefully before taking a sip of water from the glass he already had sitting there.

* * *

Without a word, he came back around and quickly locked their lips together making sure to keep the contact tight as she tried to push him away. He let the 'water' he kept sitting in his mouth slide down her throat, making sure she swallowed before pulling back grinning.

The woman coughed a little before furrowing her brows in confusion, but mostly in curiosity at his face. He was very handsome with that cute boyish charm to it, but….the right side of his face….there was something wrong with it…mostly his eye.

It looked like a lot of mini scars traveling up to his right eye; it wasn't a normal looking eye. It wasn't ebony like the other one either. It was bright red and if you looked closely enough you see odd patterns and designs inside it.

_That explains the red eye I saw earlier._

"You like Tobi's eye?" "Um…it's different." He smirked and patted her cheek, "Tobi lost his eye years ago but got a new one put in….he likes it better than his old one. It's magical….but not as good as Itachi's."

The girl scooted away from him slowly, dubious to his claim but he really seemed to believe it and felt compelled to ask, "What does it do?"

He crawled on the bed and cooed, "Tobi can see….he can see one's inner soul." Now the woman was freaking out, trembling in fear from how crazed he looked right now.

"The only thing Tobi don't like is that it scarred his face….he looks like a freak….many called him an android but I'm human."

_He's an enigma for sure….even more now._

He gently pulled down a strap to the dress and mused, "That's why Tobi likes you so much….your soul isn't tainted with evil things and even looked unique….which means you're a good person and not pretending to be such. What Tobi always wanted~"

* * *

The woman pursed her lips, "If you say so, but that means I'm not a doll. I'm a real person." The boy giggled, "Tobi not a fool, he knows that but Tobi just loves to play with dolls."

All of a sudden the woman became lightheaded, blinking tiredly as her arms gave way from beneath her. The boy grinned, "Looks like mommy ready to play with daddy now."

The drug would make her weak, which he had planned ahead of time to use in case he got her back.

Gently helping the woman sit up and removing the dress he cooed, "Tobi loves his doll~"

*The teen groaned and blinked sleepily, trying to figure out what happened to her. She tried to sit up but her arms were trapped, jerking them forward with more strength she still couldn't budge them.

"What the hell?" Finally turning her head she saw her wrists were restrained by handcuffs, keeping her bound to the bed as she cursed loudly.

What really got her was her attire; it was a simple clinging white dress. "You got to be fucking kidding me!?" "Oh…you're awake."

Lexy instantly turned her head away from seeing Itachi coming out from the shadows, completely shirtless she may add.

"Do you like the dress Lexy?" "No! I don't wear dresses…especially white!" The raven chuckled and caressed his elegant fingers along her calf, "I'm disappointed you don't approve, but a virgin clad in white is so exquisite."

The teen narrowed her eyes; having a bad feeling he knows she's a virgin. He chuckled softly, "Even if one loses their innocence to a creature of the night, they can still be pure at heart with their destined partner, linked together through mind, body, and soul~"

"Stop talking in fucking riddles! What do you want with me!?"

* * *

The raven smiled and unfastened his trousers, letting the jeans fall down when she went wide-eyed….gulping when he crawled over her trembling body with a smirk.

The teen pursed her lips and murmured, if shakily, "Don't…" Itachi just kissed the side of her neck gently, whispering so softly, "Shhh, no need to be frightened of me. I'll be very gentle."

Lexy didn't care about that; she just didn't want her virginity to be taken before she was ready. She gasped when he began to suckle her neck; getting her weak spot and causing an accidental mewl.

The man smiled and traveled his sinful touches everywhere, already being forced to use his hypnotic powers to make her relax since she tried to kick him.

"So feisty….spirited….you'll be perfect." Panting rather hard the girl shook her head, trying to regain her composure but all he did was taste her trembling body after removing both their garments.

Lexy whimpered as he gently stroked her lower regions, locking their lips together for a long heated…yet passionate kiss. She was losing her mind to the pleasure and wanted more, which he anticipated.

Smirking he removed her restraints, letting the small arms fall and weakly try to push him away, "Even with all this pleasure, you still have some fight left in you?"

* * *

The brunette gave him a weak glare but that was enough to say it all, the raven grinning wide when she noticed his teeth.

"You..you're a…" He nodded, "Yes, I'm a vampire." She was hoping he wasn't but damn her luck he just had to be. He leaned down and nibbled her neck again, grazing the sharp canines deep enough to leave a small trail of blood which he happily licked up.

"You taste so divine Lexy~ I won't turn you yet my dear, no need to rush this." The girl shuddered when he sucked more blood from the light scrape, mouth ajar as she felt something hard begin to enter insider her.

Whimpering she gained a surge of strength to push him away but he merely wrapped his arms around the teen and held her, silencing her with more kisses until he was completely sheathed.

Lexy tensed when he began to rock his hips, moving in and out slowly but whimpered all the same. Itachi devoured her mouth again as he went faster, the girl mewling in discomfort but it was soon turning into pleasure.

The raven removed his lips to give the girl much needed air, savoring the soft moans now erupting from her throat as he lifted her legs higher and getting a whole new angle.

He quite enjoyed the loud mewls, so very catlike. The girl's mind was lost in pleasure completely now and he could see it, gripping the baby soft flesh tightly as his movements became erratic.

The girl cried out upon reaching her climax, the vampire moaning softly as he released henceforth...filling her insides with his semen.

Both panting rather hard, the vampire couldn't help but grin at her now sleeping form….yes….he would never let this one go.

* * *

*The woman weakly tried to push the boy away, but he kept touching and tasting her. He had a particular craving for her breasts; he lingered on sucking the perky pebbles hungrily and massaging the plump mounds happily.

She couldn't figure out why her body wasn't responding to her mind, that 'water' must've been drugged without a doubt. "Pl..Please…."

He pressed a finger to her lips cooing, "Shhh, no need to be concerned. Tobi's a good boy." He locked their lips together as he rubbed inbetween her legs tenderly, the woman whimpering and still trying to get him away from her.

Sadly her protests didn't please him, the boy growling under his breath as he inserted a finger. The main reason he was getting angry is because she wasn't remotely even wet for him, which made him believe she didn't like his touches.

"Stop being stubborn doll~"

Impatience taking over the boy reached in the nightstand and grabbed some lube, which he used for jerking off obviously, and coated his length before proceeding to push it inside his doll.

The boy did feel bad from her pained expression, a few tears falling down her cheeks when he became gentler again. Once inside he cooed sweet things in her ear and planted loving kisses down her neck apologizing for being mean.

Rocking his hips slowly at first to let her get use to it, he then went faster as it became easier. He grinned that she was getting wetter, moaning from the exhilarating sensation; it was better than he imagined.

The woman whimpered nonstop from the pounding, and slowly was feeling a tightness forming in the pit of her stomach but he stopped, releasing his seed with a loud moan.

When he pulled out, Olivia turned onto her side stiffly and curled into a ball of misery. The boy covered her up and kissed her forehead, "Good night Olivee-chan."

A firm squeeze to her shoulder told the woman she needed to respond, which she did in a whisper, "Night Tobi."

* * *

*The woman groaned in her sleep as some kind of light shone on her face, blinking sleepily and holding up her hand to block it when she noticed there was actually a window way up at the top of the room.

_It's daytime? How long did I sleep?_

She sat up stiffly and glanced beside her at the sleeping boy, who was breathing heavily to prove he was in a deep slumber.

Sighing and very groggily the girl crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, cleaning herself up before fumbling through a dresser to find something to wear.

_This'll have to do._

It was a simple tank-top with some baggy slacks, the woman mentally cheering she found something that didn't look like doll clothes.

She stared at the door where she escaped and was brought back into when she shrugged and figured why not….she tiptoed over silently and carefully turned the knob.

Olivia was relieved to no end; it was still unlocked so she left in a heartbeat. Once she felt like she was in the clear she let out the breath she was holding, but then turned melancholy again.

Sniffling, she trudged through the house to find the main entrance, still upset that she lost her virginity to some…some….whatever the boy was.

Giving up to find the big door locked still she sat in the corner hugging her knees, fighting back more tears as someone spoke to her.

"What's the matter un?"

She looked up to see a very attractive blonde with long hair tied into a half-ponytail when she shook her head, not caring anymore about what happens next.

He knelt down and cooed, "Aww come on now, you can tell me un." "Please just leave me alone." Smirking he just sighed, "Despite how depressed you are, Danna requested I bring you to our room. Your friend will be joining us shortly too un."

The girl didn't resist when he picked her up bridal style, letting him take her to who knows where but if Lexy was there she could cope…as long as Tobi wasn't involved.

_Things can't get any worse than this…..I hope._

**TBC:**

**I tell you what: Tobi scares even me right now...didn't mean to make him so...so...freaky but there you go XD**

**Hope to see come reviews for the long chapter and smut :3**


	5. Chapter 5

The teen was already awake when the vampire shook her gently; ashamed and embarrassed to what happened last night.

He smirked at her pouting countenance, "Lexy, I need to have a word with someone but I'll return shortly." She glanced at him and the daylight seeping through the farthest window asking, "Shouldn't you be asleep in daytime?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps, but I got enough rest last night wouldn't you agree?" Blushing a bit the girl averted eye contact and tensed when he kissed her neck before whispering, "Don't leave this room, I needn't remind you why."

Yes, she knew why she shouldn't from his obvious command but that's one thing the girl hated….being told what to do.

_Why couldn't he just request I don't leave or ask nicely!? He doesn't care about me the bastard….I'm just a possession._

So what if there were crazy rapists running through the house, she wanted to get the hell out of here despite the intimate night…which she did rather enjoy.

"Lexy?" She nodded in agreement when he kissed her neck again and left, the teen taking note upon him locking the door since he knew he couldn't trust her yet.

Ruffling her hair the teen growled under her breath, trying not to let her feelings take over her determination to escape.

She thought the man really liked her at first but that lovely image dwindled down to nothing, but what's worse was that _she_ liked him.

Whimpering softly she hopped out of bed and searched for her normal clothes, mentally screaming out her fury with her heart being played with…..whether or not that's what the vampire intended to do or not she didn't know, but it sure felt that way.

* * *

*Murmuring soft praises that she finally did find her clothes and not forced to wear a dress, she looked for any possible means of escape.

The door proved too difficult due to its sturdy build, the window was too far up to reach, and there was nothing to use to get up there without making a lot of noise.

Her eyes finally settling on what looked like an old fashioned air duct; dragging over a few pieces of lightweight furniture she stood on top and peered inside.

"It's looks big enough for me to crawl through."

The screws were loose so getting the cover off was easy, so she hoisted herself up and wriggled her small body inside and didn't look back.

How in hell she would get down she didn't think that far ahead, but it was no problem, she would find something.

*Lexy felt like she was in a labyrinth, she wasn't sure which way to turn with all the different pathways until she heard voices. One sounded low and gruff but the other was just flat-out yelling…so she eavesdropped since she recognized them.

"Tell me why you're so fucking interested in this bitch Kakuzu!?"

The large man replied calmly, "It's none of your business."

The zealot stomped his foot, "Like fuck it isn't! You never gave a fuck before about any woman I've killed, or you've killed, but this one you keep interfering! You're trying to keep her! I want to fucking know why?"

The miser snapped, "If I tell you will you stop pestering me!?" "YES!?"

* * *

Lexy pressed her ear closer to hear what he had to say, and the response wasn't what she expected to hear.

"She's different." "Explain." The brute sighed, "Not like you would understand this but, she doesn't look at me the same way countless of women has over my lifetime…an abomination among the living."

Hidan grumbled under his breath, "Look, I know you fucking had it rough with what those fucking bastards did to you and Zetsu, but how do you fucking know she thinks that?"

"You still have a lot to learn despite living almost as long as I have, if you can read a person's physical and emotional traits, they're like an open book."

The other narrowed his eyes and muttered, "There's something else in mind concerning this bitch that you're not fucking telling me."

The miser averted eye contact, "Yes, but there's no point in telling you since you _won't_ understand. Now enough idle talk and let's continue the search, and for your sake she better not be with Tobi again."

"Don't fucking bring his name up in my presence! I still loathe that fucker from what he did to me!"

*The brunette furrowed her brows in wonder from hearing that.

_Damn, is that boy really that bad to even get under that guy's skin? Whatever, I have to find Olivia and keep her away from that brute._

As she crawled further down her metal surroundings, she could tell he was indeed hiding his true intentions about her friend….but hoped neither one of them would find out.

A sudden jerk to the duct made her stop instantly, trying to advance further it did it again but sadly and very ironically…..it was torn out from underneath her.

* * *

The teen yelped when she fell, actually being caught by something but….she didn't see what it was. Jerking on her restraints after coughing from the amount of dust, she finally got in her surroundings and found herself actually levitating in midair.

"What the hell!?"

"Nice catch Danna, you were right about her being inside there un." "Of course I was brat." The girl looked down to see a good-looking blonde and redhead, but what really got her attention was her friend tied up to a chair.

"Olivia!?"

The woman smiled at her meekly but frowned when the redhead growled, "It's pointless to struggle, make sure to tie this one up tighter." "Right un."

The teen couldn't move as she was settled into a vacant chair, still immobilized by whatever it was and hissed in anger once she couldn't get away.

The blonde laughed at her, "Spunky isn't she un?"

The girl ignored him and looked at her friend, who simply looked….miserable. She's never seen her look that way before and asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Her friend glanced at her but shook her head, "It's nothing." She was about to protest when the shorter man grumbled, "So these are the girls everyone's talking about? Which one of you was with Tobi?"

The woman made a little gesture with her hand and the blonde sympathized, "I feel sorry for you believe it or not, that boy is nothing to be trifled with. You should have seen what he did to Hidan un."

That got both girls interest and Olivia asked, "What _did_ he do to him? Kakuzu mentioned it before." The redhead arched a brow, "So you were with them two as well…what terrible luck. I'm surprised you're not dead."

* * *

The woman whimpered until the blonde interrupted, "Hidan angered Tobi once and called him….something, I just can't remember what, well, that pissed him off and he managed to drug Hidan un."

The teen went wide-eyed, "And?" "The idiot was a total cooperative doll, doing everything the boy told him to do until the effects wore off. He refuses to go anywhere near him now."

The blonde smirked, "Tobi dressed him up in a cop's outfit to play cops and robbers with him, and then fucked him…which was when he came to his senses un."

Both girls visibly shuddered until Lexy asked, "What do you two want with us?" "To have some fun obviously, it gets rather dull around here un."

"Don't you fucking dare even try or I'll rip your damn balls off!? I've had enough of this bullshit so far!"

The two men weren't fazed by her anger, the blonde turning to his colleague, "She's got quite a temper like you Sasori-no-danna un."

"Tch, don't compare me with that child." He took off his jacket when the girls ogled him, his body wasn't normal and lots of questions emerged but the blonde clarified.

"He's not completely human just so you'll know, he made himself into a puppet years ago to become an eternal work of art….which is still stupid if you ask me un."

"No one asked you did they brat! My form is perfect and will never decay, not to mention I have special properties I can do. Like this."

He moved his hands and lifted the woman's chair off the ground before placing it back, the girls astounded but it did explain how the teen levitated.

"You're a fucking freak!"

* * *

The dark brown orbs narrowed and he murmured dangerously, "I _will_ make you suffer so I'd watch your mouth if I were you girl unless you want to test my patience."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Which he has very little of, but I would have to agree with him on this un." The teen flared up, "I don't fucking care what that deranged doll does to me! I can take the pain!"

That did it, the blonde backed up as the redhead's lips slowly curled into a beyond evil grin, "Oh can you? We'll see about that."

He went to a desk in the corner and came back with a loaded syringe, gesturing to the blonde to hold the girl down.

Lexy was frantic, "What are you doing!? Leave her alone!"

The blonde held the woman still as the redhead mused, "For your carelessness your friend will be punished on your behalf since I can see how close you two are."

"You bastard!"

"Hold her still brat so I won't inject too much." "I'm trying, she keeps wriggling Danna un." He managed to get her arm but she shifted under the blonde's tight hold and caused him to inject more of the strange liquid.

Sasori frowned before shrugging, "Damn, oh well, it won't kill her. Give her a moment to let it take effect." "I love this drug un."

Lexy could only watch as her friend's breathing grew rapid, her face was flushed and she bit her lip a lot and seemed to be squeezing her legs together for some reason.

"What did you fucking do to her?"

* * *

Deidara smiled and waltzed over to the woman, leaning down and licking a slick trail up her neck before cupping her breast. "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Sasori chuckled, "This drug enhances one's sexual urges and since I gave her more than intended she's feeling it more, besides, it's your fault she's in this predicament anyway."

The teen bit her lip and cursed under her breath, looking away as the blonde pulled down her tank and used his hand to massage the plump mounds.

The brunette tried to block out the tiny whimpers and even peeked over to see what looked like tongues on the palms of the man's hands licking at her nipples.

He locked lips with the woman, who tried to push herself backwards but her body was on fire and wanted it to stop.

"Enough Deidara." The blonde pouted from his fun being taken away already but did, more than eager for the next part of the scheme.

"I have a proposition for you girl so you better listen up." Lexy glanced up and glared at the redhead as he continued, "Deidara and myself will pleasure her whilst you have to sit there and watch _or…"_

He trailed off and both men grinned broadly with his next words, "You do it yourself and we won't touch her."

Her mouth dropped in complete shock, glancing back and forth between her friend and the two men before hanging her head.

"I suggest you make up your mind soon…I hate to be kept waiting."

After a long moment of silence the teen muttered, "Fine…I'll do it, but only if you let us go afterwards."

* * *

Deidara plopped into a chair, "What's in it for us? We want to have some _fun_ too un." The woman weakly looked up and murmured shakily, "Then you can both fuck me but don't involve Lexy." "WHAT!? NO OLIVIA!"

"What does it matter!? They're going to whether we like it or not anyway so it's better if only one of us suffers!"

Sasori nodded, "True, but since I admire your nobility I'll be lenient. You both will only blow us after your performance."

The teen cursed them and everyone she's met so far for it's worth but nodded, as did the woman. The blonde untied the brunette and watched her shuffle to her friend, gulping slightly before taking the binds off the woman.

She murmured softly as she knelt down, "I'm sorry." "It's ok….better you than them." The brunette smirked a tad before warily cupping her breasts, making the woman whimper and softly moan when she kneaded them gently, tweaking the sore buds from time to time.

Her own breath was getting shallow, suckling on the pebbles tenderly as the woman moaned more, trying to hide her face from the pleasure.

Olivia gripped the teen's hair when her lips met hers, molding them gently and wound up wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

It was awkward for them both to be doing something like this to one another, but as strange as it was, they liked it…..oblivious to the men watching with smirks.

The woman fell back with the teen in tow whispering in need, "Pl..Please Lexy….do it….." Said girl nodded and loosened the slacks enough so she could get her hand in; gliding it down to fondle the sensitive area.

Olivia's back arched and suddenly she became louder from the pleasure due to the drug's effects, whimpering incoherent words until the teen inserted a finger with a dark blush.

* * *

The woman clung to her neck, biting it firmly as the brunette groaned and added another digit to probe her more roughly. Lexy hated to admit she was getting turned on doing this to her friend, but she looked so damn cute like this and…..secretly she thought of doing it before.

The woman locked lips with the teen again, tangling their tongues together as her hips bucked up violently when she came and tensing with a whimper until it wore off.

She slowly relaxed and went somewhat limp, her friend sucking on her lower lip before settling her head down gently on the floor.

It took several minutes for the woman to recuperate, the effects of the drug not quite gone as the teen panted softly from trying to control her own problem.

She warily glances at the two artisans, who were merely sitting in chairs with smirks. "That show was worth the wait." "Sexy un."

Once the woman weakly sat up, embarrassed like hell and fixing her shirt Sasori beckoned her over. She pursed her lips as the blonde gave his attention to the brunette, licking his lips and gesturing for her to come to him.

They had no choice but to hold their end of the bargain, praying the men would keep their word.

*Olivia glanced up at the redhead who merely rested a hand on her head and gave her the nod to start. Gulping, she shakily unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection.

She couldn't help but stare curiously and asked softly, "If you…um…made your body into a puppet then how…."

He replied calmly, "I kept that part of my body human for obvious reasons." She nodded and leaned forwards, warily opening her mouth to put it in when she withdrew shaking.

* * *

Arching a brow the puppet mused, "Never done this before have you?" She shook her head with a whimper, but he firmly pulled her head closer and positioned the tip himself to her lips.

"It's simple, just lick to acquire the taste."

Doing as she was told she flicked her tongue on it before suckling the head of its precum, the redhead smirking and gently pushing her head down to engulf more of it.

Guiding her head up and down, he nodded when she started doing it on her own, humming in approval from the soft hand working what she couldn't reach.

*The teen glared at the blonde who just had to grin, "Come on now, don't give me that look un." "This is the last thing I wanted to do." He rolled his eyes and muttered, "My boner isn't going to relieve itself un."

Giving the blonde a dirty look from his obvious meaning, she bitterly took out his length but glanced over at the redhead.

The jerk was looking right at her with a snide grin, glancing back at her friend and pushing her head even further down to make her gag.

_Fucking bastard! At least I don't have to suck him off instead of blondie!_

Deidara impatiently grabbed her face and shoved the tip of his member into the protesting mouth, narrowing his azure eyes at her and giving her a silent sign saying if she didn't cooperate the deal was off.

Growling under her breath, unintentionally causing the blonde to shudder in delight, she forced herself to work her mouth downwards, taking in what she could before gaining a momentum.

No she's never done this before but was at least trying, the blonde moaning softly under his breath and fisting her hair.

* * *

*Sasori hummed softly again at the woman, who was now whimpering from sucking him off and he felt compelled to reach down and work his hand inside her tank.

Her free hand wrapped around his wrist and tried to pull his hand away from groping her breast but he wasn't having that, even though he did find it cute.

He merely kept fondling her and tweaked the perky pebbles, causing a soft moan to vibrate around his length.

Growling low under his breath he really liked and made her do it more, despite her trying to resist the urges to make a sound but the drug was still in her system.

The hand on his wrist lost its grip but still didn't let go, not even when he cursed under his breath for getting too excited and bucking his hips up….he was near the edge.

*The blonde purposefully bucked his hips to make the brunette gag; because each time he did she looked up at him with those chocolate brown orbs and growled on his length.

She was feisty and stubborn, but found it rather cute with her….just as long she didn't run her mouth so much and made better use of it like right now.

He traveled his palm-tongue along the side of her face, making her yelp softly when it bit her neck but the results were better when he made it go inside her bra.

The teen mewled from the nips and licks from the hand, trying to wriggle away but he held the cute bobbing head in place, grinning from ear to ear how she was losing control.

He felt his release coming, fighting it back to prolong the pleasure as he smirked at Sasori, who actually looked content for once.

* * *

"I'm coming."

The redhead kept a tight grip on her hair, bucking his hips slightly before releasing his load and making sure she didn't move.

Shuddering slightly in bliss, he gently pushed her away and held her chin, "Look at me." Those sapphire orbs glistening with rising tears almost made him feel guilty….almost.

"Swallow." She obviously didn't want to but forced herself to, scowling from the taste and meekly hanging her head as the redhead somewhat affectionately played with her hair.

The blonde gasped and pushed the teen's face away upon his release, spurting his seed onto the brunette's face with a shudder until his body relaxed.

He found it rather sexy to see the teen covered in cum, but damn she didn't look happy and that made her look even more cuter if possible to the blonde.

She turned her nose up in disgust from the white sticky stuff and grabbed the nearest thing she could to wipe it off, which was just a plain handkerchief offered by the blonde.

After a few moments of silence, none saying a word until the redhead sighed and stood, going to a bolted door and unlocking it.

He opened it and gestured with his hand, "A deal's a deal, now hurry up." The two hurriedly scrambled to their feet and headed towards him, just taking a few steps past the doorframe when the blonde mused, "We hope to play with you two some more again, so don't disappoint us un."

They watched them shut the door, leaving the girls alone in another part of the house before they glanced at each other and trudged off….hoping to find an exit soon.

**TBC:**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

The girls gloomily kept walking, the teen glancing at her friend from time to time before asking hesitantly, "Olivia? Are you mad at me?"

The woman pursed her lips and nodded, but the brunette had a hunch she was from the way she kept her distance. "What did I do!?"

The woman sighed, "I warned you about blurting out insults before you think of the consequences but oh no…..you didn't listen to me and look what happened."

The teen protested, "I admit I shouldn't have but they didn't have sex with us and…" She snapped, "Only because I intervened but we still had to…to….ugh….."

Lexy clenched her fists and stomped after her friend, grabbing her wrist irritably, "What's the matter with you!? I said I'm sorry."

Olivia's eyes went wide and blurted out, "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut what I went through in one day. Some guy tried to kill me twice…..TWICE. Was molested by that large guy, just got through sucking off some puppet and to make things worse, I lost my virginity to that damn bastard Tobi!"

The teen frowned and hugged her friend who started crying and murmured, "I'm so sorry….if it helps I lost mine too to the vampire." "I..sniff…I wanted my first time to be special….but it was horrible."

Lexy fought back her own tears and embraced her tighter; her friend wasn't really mad at her but for at the recent events….who can blame her…she was too.

"Come on, we can't stay here."

Olivia nodded and let the teen lead her into a small bedroom, which looked uninhabited as the woman tried to clean her face.

To pass the time the teen told her what happened to her and was about to tell her what she overheard when the door slammed opened.

* * *

Lexy yelped and fell off the bed whereas the woman froze in fear from the sight of the two men.

"Nice work Hidan." "It's about fucking time."

The teen jerked her friend off the bed and stood in front of her as the albino laughed, "How fucking cute, she's trying to protect her. Like that'll fucking work."

"I agree with you for once."

It all happened so fast, the men charged at full speed as Lexy tried to get her friend out of the small room. Hidan grinned like mad when she landed a solid kick to his gut, the bastard cornering her on purpose and she saw the brute already had her friend.

"LET HER GO!"

She charged at full speed in anger, the zealot snorting before twisting her arm behind her back and throwing her against the wall.

The teen groaned and shakily stood up, glaring at the man but was more concerned about Olivia, but she was gone as was the behemoth.

Cursing under her breath she gasped when the man threw a kunai next to her head, cutting her cheek as she growled angrily…with a hint of fear as well though she wouldn't show it.

She jerked the weapon out of the wall and saw the man let his guard down, running towards him with a battle cry until they collided.

Lexy was in shock, looking down at her hands to see the man's blood oozing out of the wound. She took a step back and stared at what she done….she actually stabbed him in a vital spot from anger and willing to stay alive.

* * *

The response from the man wasn't what she expected, he chuckled softly at first but then it gradually turned into a shrieking maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the house.

She gulped and edged around him as he grinned, "Such a fucking stupid move at an attempt to kill an immortal."

_He's immortal!? This house really __**is**__ full of a bunch of freaks!_

Lexy ran at full speed out of the room, sweat dropping from her forehead as she heard the man giving chase and laughing about it to boot.

She thought she was trapped when she reached the end of the corridor, looking around frantically as the man ran towards her with incredible speed and she thought he had her…..that is until someone grabbed her from behind and jerked her small body through a hidden escape route.

She could hear the angered curses from the other man, but dreaded to find out who had her now as she struggled once again to escape.

*Itachi was livid, cursing himself for not keeping a closer watch on his human but no matter, he would get her soon enough.

Trying to be lucky enough to find her on her own would be a challenge, especially if one of the other men had her, so it was time to ask a certain someone for help.

He glided through a few secret passages until he arrived in the room, finding the boy crying on the bed. The vamp smiled a little before sitting on the edge of the bed asking gently, "What's the matter Tobi?"

The boy glanced at him and sniffed, "Someone took Tobi's doll away and he doesn't know where she is." Itachi nodded, "I know how you feel and I can help you if you'll do a small favor for me."

The boy sat up and wiped his eyes from underneath his mask, "What is it?" "I want you to find my girl, in exchange; I'll be more than happy to get your doll back."

He pondered the deal for a moment before snarling, "You want that _other _girl that took Tobi's doll away the first time?"

Itachi smiled warmly, "Yes, she's precious to me just like your doll is to you. Doesn't it anger you that some other man may be playing with her as we speak?"

The boy growled angrily under his breath, "No one touches Tobi's doll like that but him!" "My sentiments exactly."

Tobi nodded, "Deal, we'll meet back here once we catch our target." "Agreed."

* * *

*The woman tensed when the brute brought her to his room, the first room she came to be captive in and it scared her. He gently sat her on the bed and grumbled, "Don't move."

He went through a small door and for once the girl didn't budge, the brute came back with some kind of medical kit and a pitcher.

He filled a small bowl with water and dipped a washcloth in it before reaching to grab her face, she scooted backwards but a small growl made her stop.

Olivia was confused with his actions; he was cleaning her face with the cool cloth and actually made her relax…even if just a little.

Her questioning stare got him to respond with a grumble, "Your wound reopened." Looking at her arm the man was right, the blood was showing through the gauze but she never knew it, or felt it until now.

The woman let him redress her wound with no resistance, the brute getting information from making small talk on her misfortunes. She told him but kept wondering why he was being nice to her all of a sudden.

Furrowing her brows she scratched that thought.

_He actually hasn't been cruel to me yet, aside from molesting me in the hallway._

Just the mere thought made her grimace, mostly in fear that he too would try to rape her. He looked up at her pitiful expression before finishing his work, putting the stuff back and then cupping her chin upwards.

Her breathing hitched as his eyes just stared straight into her own, his thumb caressing her cheek softly as she blushed from the intense stare.

* * *

She didn't know what to do, except watch him lean in closer until he closed the fateful gap with his lips. The woman whimpered and finally tried to shove him away, but to no avail.

Despite the fact the smoldering kiss was doing a lot for her, she kept trying to resist. He groaned impatiently from the woman's lack of response so bit her lower lip to make her gasp, her mouth parting as he took that opportunity to entangle his tongue with hers.

The woman whimpered and clung to his shirt, her mind becoming fuzzy with longing for some comfort but when he disengaged the kiss, he pushed her back on the bed.

Her eyes went wide seeing the black threads from before seep out of his body, the girl trying to crawl away before they tied her up.

The brute chuckled at her reaction, taking off his shirt and making sure she was watching him. As he expected, she did check him out if shyly.

His toned torso that was adorned with stitches meant little now that he saw she wasn't repulsed by it, groaning under his breath as he used the threads to lift her shirt up over her head.

She whimpered softly, "No….please….."

The miser didn't heed her plea, instead stripped the rest of her clothing off with a small grin, taking in the sight of the lovely, curvy petite body.

The girl's face was red and tears already fell down her cheeks when he removed his trousers, straddling the woman before licking the tears away. "I won't hurt you."

The woman didn't believe him, which she had every right not to considering everything that's happened so far but he didn't care one way or another…..she wasn't leaving again.

* * *

Her bound body couldn't move as he kissed her neck, suckling small patches and traveling them downward. His mouth hovered over the perky pebbles, teasingly flicking the tip before sucking on it gently.

The girl arched her back slightly from his touches, making small cute noises from the nips and tugs. Grinning he kept fondling her breasts as he traveled his mouth even further down, the girl lifted her head up in fright and closed her legs together to keep him out.

The miser chuckled and forced her legs apart with the threads, blowing cold air onto her heat before giving it a gentle kiss.

The woman gasped from the action, but she was liking it. His tongue traveled up and down along her heat, lapping up her sweet pussy as she writhed and bit her lip to keep any noises from coming out and sadly failing.

The brute sucked on the sensitive area greedily and savored the sweet taste, his grip tightening on the bucking hips and instantly groaned when she cried out in bliss.

Licking his lips he hovered over her flushed panting form, smirking at how cute and needy she was with him barely doing anything.

Now was the time for the main event.

*After Hidan lost the teen, which still made him mad someone interfered, he headed back to Kakuzu's room since he knew he had the other girl.

Upon arrival his keen hearing heard soft whimpers and he slowed down, creeping silently into the room unnoticed to figure out what was going on.

He was in shock and for once was speechless. His comrade was eating out the woman!

The man honestly didn't think Kakuzu was interested in her that way, for female companionship maybe but not for sex.

* * *

He was about to open his mouth and start raising hell when he thought better of it, the scene was going to get better and no doubt be painful for the woman.

Grinning, he silently sat down in the darkest corner, having a full view of the show that was actually doing something for him, something he hasn't felt in many years…he was getting aroused.

*The brute positioned his length as the girl pleaded for him to stop but all he did was lean down and lock lips with her, hugging her small frame to his and inserting his shaft inside her.

The tight walls were agonizing but still, it felt exquisite. The woman whimpered like mad, but gradually began to relax as he kept kissing her and didn't move just yet.

He disengaged their mouths, leaving a string of saliva in the process when he finally did move. Each thrust made the woman tense and grip what she was able…which he made her wrap her arms around his neck.

*Hidan's breathing was getting hard, biting his lower lip to keep from uttering a sound. The woman's small pained sounds were addicting, the smell of sex already filling the room as the miser went faster and harder.

The man pulled out his hardened length, stroking it firmly yet gently in time with the two he was watching…it wasn't a sin to his religion to jerk off….but there _was _a price to pay for his immortality.

He was forced to suffer his celibacy until the day came when he found the one he _could_ have sex with.

He wanted it more than anything but Jashin-sama forbade sex until that day comes however…..Hidan was told he would know who it was whenever he saw that person, whenever that would be but Jashin-sama swore to him he _would_ find his mate one day.

In the meantime he had to settle for this.

* * *

*The girl felt that tightening in her stomach again like with the boy, but she never got to find out how it felt once she let go completely and Kakuzu saw she didn't experience it….which he just had to smirk at.

He made his thrusts go in deeper, her back arching from time to time but what he really liked was her burying her face into the crook of his neck softly moaning.

It was almost over as soon as it begun, but only with her as she tensed and bit his neck from releasing. The brute growled at the walls tightening on his shaft, but he wasn't nowhere near ready to stop now.

Once her small body relaxed he looked her in the eye with amusement, "You came so quickly." She blushed and tried to avert eye contact when he growled into her neck, "I'm not finished with you yet Olivia, I need release too."

The woman gasped when he grabbed her behind and lifted her off the bed, going to the wall before using his threads to wrap around her thighs and arms to make her hover in the air.

He chuckled at her response, "These come in handy sometimes."

She whimpered when her arms were brought over her head, the miser grabbing her hips to bring her closer as he repositioned his length and glided her down on it.

Mouth agape from how deeper it was, the woman couldn't resist the pleasure creeping up again…for some reason he was doing wonders for her and she didn't know why…unless it was just because he was being gentle.

She didn't have time to think anymore when he began to ram his cock inside her harder this time, the girl yelping from each contact with strangled moans also filling the room.

* * *

He latched his mouth onto the perky pebbles, watching them bounce with each thrust when he withdrew until he pulled out; taking the sweet note of a whined protest for him not to stop before turning her around.

The threads pulled her back flush against his chest, getting two nice handfuls of the lovely breasts before resuming his thrusts.

The sex was intense, her spot was struck relentlessly and she was crying his name out in pleasure; the brute chuckled from time to time with a small grin from these sensations before gripping the woman to his chest tighter.

The woman opened her mouth in a silent scream when she reached her peak yet again, the brute growling like an animal as he obtained his own…filling the woman up with his seed and making sure she took it nice and deep when he did….her tiny whimpers were proof enough she enjoyed it.

Fairly sweaty after coming down from his cloud nine, he gently put the practically unconscious woman on the bed and covered her up with a blanket before glancing near the door, "Was it necessary for you to stay and watch Hidan?"

The albino, whose face was flushed after coming from such a thrill smirked, "Yes I did. You knew I was here the entire fucking time didn't you?" "Of course I did."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me to leave or let the bitch know?" The miser grumbled, "I didn't give a damn as long as you didn't interfere and didn't let her know you were here. She would hold back if she found out."

Hidan laughed, "That's probably fucking true, but now what're you going to do now that you fucked her?"

Kakuzu glanced at the woman and murmured, "Keep her safe…..especially from Tobi."

* * *

*The teen jerked on her wrist restraints, trying to pull the knot out with her teeth until the bipolar man made her stop.

"None of that now girl, we're going to continue where we left off."

"LIKE FUCK WE ARE!"

He chuckled at her spunk before roughly shoving her face down on the bed, **"You're going to be punished for kicking me in the face." **

Before she could retort back another force put presser on her upper half to keep her still, her bottom half the bipolar man had a nice grip after jerking off her lower garments.

_What is this? He's down there so what's holding me from up here!?_

The girl's chocolate orbs went wide when something hot pressed her entrance and not the normal one either. She was about to start kicking but the strong hands kept them in check and just spread her cheeks, almost painfully apart, to get better access to the virgin back entrance.

Licking his lips hungrily the man circled the tiny hole with his tongue before playfully pushing it in just a hair and withdrawing; repeating the action several times and taking note the teen let out a small noise.

Lexy bit her lip to keep anymore sounds emerging, but this odd feeling felt good. She did gasp when he delved the hot organ all the way inside to the hilt and practically began fucking her ass with his tongue along.

The brunette wriggled her hips to get away but all that did was make the tongue go in deeper if that were possible, her mouth parted to get some much needed air.

The grip on her shoulders never waned as she tried to escape again, but yelped when a sharp slap came down on her cheek. Zetsu hummed against her hole and a small mewl escaped from her as he slapped her cheeks again and again, the girl was loving it whether she intended to or not.

* * *

Finally figuring that was enough the girl was in too much of a daze to notice the large hands on her shoulders taking off her shirt and bra and lifting her up.

The girl blinked several times before she noticed who it was. "Kisame?" "So you do remember my name….that's good. Just for the record, if you head butt me again I won't be gentle."

She glared at the man but arched a brow when he hooked her legs over his muscular arms, her back leaning against Zetsu's chest and the teen gulped.

The brute grinned and jerked her restrained wrists over his head to seem like she's holding onto him. Every time she tried to maneuver her arms over he just leaned in and attacked her neck with harsh bites until the girl tensed when something big and hard was pressing against her anal entrance.

"N..No.." Kisame silence her with a seemingly passionate kiss, tangling their tongues together as Zetsu pressed his length completely inside and making the girl cry out in pain…whimpering softly when he began to thrust but not so much when the shark entered inside her normal entrance and growling about how tight she was.

The teen couldn't fight back now, the thick rods pounding into her small body was too overwhelming to deal with and it felt strange yet enjoyable. She cursed herself for liking it but it made her body weaker, the pleasure was too intense.

Yelping when two pairs of sharp teeth dug into her neck, she unintentionally pulled the brute in front of her closer to rest her head against his toned chest…which he wasn't complaining at all.

They did suckle the wounds tenderly to ease the pain but the threesome was about over; the teen tried to fight back the pleasure but it came out anyway. She mewled upon release as caused the men to come as well, both filling her up to the brim before crashing onto the bed.

* * *

Lexy weakly tried to move away but the brute pulled her against his chest. She tried to keep herself awake but it proved successful, and not in the way she expected. The door creaked open ominously as the two brutes instantly sat up with furrowed brows at who it could be.

Once the teen saw a hint of orange she freaked out, the men glanced at each other nervously before the boy growled, "Found you."

He stomped in like he owned the place and jerked the girl from the bed, causing her to yelp since her behind was sore to no end but Kisame grabbed her wrist to keep her from going any further.

"Back off Tobi, she's ours!" **"You have some nerve to come into our domain boy." **

He tilted his head and snapped, "Tobi doesn't want this girl, he doing a favor for Itachi. Besides, this isn't your domain, it's a spare room!"

He jerked on the teen's arm again but Kisame refused to let her go as the teen snapped, "Stop playing tug of war with me before my arms get ripped off!"

Zetsu stood from the bed and came to intervene as well until the boy's anger grew tenfold and he snarled, "No one will stand in Tobi's way getting his doll back."

He removed his mask to reveal only his right eye and the girl was the only one to instantly shut her eyes for safety precautions. The gears in his mechanical eye worked double time and obtaining his other useful effect…..a blinding light filled the entire room and the brutes were temporarily blinded to give him the chance to leave with the teen hurled over his shoulder.

_Itachi better hurry up with Tobi's doll._

**TBC: I hope everyone like the awesome smut! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

The day seemed to drag on, especially for Tobi who kept impatiently waiting for the vampire to return. He kept the teen tied up inside the playpen, who kept silent and wishing her friend didn't get caught.

She couldn't live with herself if Olivia was left to this guy…she would be miserable to no end. Sighing she didn't bother to resist on her restraints, her body was still too sore from the two brutes but mentally cursed the boy for putting her into a purple baby doll dress with matching boy-shorts.

_It's better than being naked I suppose._

For once she did keep her mouth shut but it was hard because Tobi kept glaring at her from time to time which just pissed her off. He looked at her like….like _she_ was a freak. It was nerve-racking.

She only hoped something good would happen soon before the boy snapped and took his anger out on her…which he looked more than happy to do it.

*It wasn't until the next day after at sunset when Itachi found the woman, being careful with the sunlight still drifting through the cracked windows in the mansion before devising a plan….wishing now he thought things through before getting involved with Tobi.

_How could I've been so blind? Why wasn't I thinking clearly? She will hate me for giving her best friend to him….I'll never obtain her love now._

He felt guilty to cause the woman harm by giving her to Tobi, who he truly wanted to believe would revert back to his old self, but there was no turning back in fear of never getting the teen again if he didn't do his part.

He knew the miser wouldn't get rid of the woman, so he had to be discreet and capture her somehow.

The vampire waited patiently until Hidan came out, which was why it took so long to make a move, who trudged down the corridor with a scowl. There was no way he could deal with both immortals.

* * *

He crept closer silently and peered inside the cracked door, the miser was too engrossed with speaking with the girl to even notice him.

The vampire smiled at how content he looked, which he did deserve to be considering his horrific past but…

He hated himself for causing two individuals pain in one day and buried his face in his hand trying to control himself and get the job done.

_I let my vampire instincts of possessiveness cloud my judgment and now I'm paying the price…I'm such a fool._

Hiding his emotions once more he watched the miser head into the bathroom, the woman smirking a little to herself and hugging her knees until he crept in.

Before she could cry out once she spotted him, he already ensnared her with his hypnotic powers. She managed to resist at first and knocked over the lamp when the brute rushed back, the vampire had her sleeping form in his arms murmuring, "I sincerely apologize."

His movements were too quick for the miser, who frantically chased him down and using his threads to catch him but only to lose.

Itachi was already inside a secret passage in the rafters to Tobi's room when the brute howled in anger and slammed his fists against the wall, causing the majority of the house to rattle from the sheer brute strength.

*Lexy cried out when the boy struck her, trying not to anger him further since she called him a name under her breath and he heard.

He raised his hand again but a sudden threat caught both their attention, "Don't lay a hand on her!" The vampire glided down with the woman, who was blinking sleepily trying to figure out what was going on as Lexy mouthed 'no.'

The boy's attitude instantly changed and beamed happily, grabbing the woman and cuddling her close to his chest.

* * *

Itachi sighed and picked up the teen, who actually got over her pride and pleaded with him if in a whisper, "Please. Don't leave her with him. I'll do anything."

"Forgive me Lexy…..I didn't intend for this to happen." "You can stop him and get her back….please."

He hung his head as the brunette fought back almost violently, trying to get to her friend who was already crying and trying to avoid the seeking kisses.

"Olivia!" The woman glanced at her with tearful eyes and pushed the boy away with all her might, running to her friend and grabbed her hand when the boy snatched her from behind.

"No Olivee-chan, you can't go with them." His tone was dark but she didn't care, "No, I don't want to stay! Lexy!"

The teen refused to let go of her friend's hand, trying to ignore the pain to her body to keep from losing her again.

The vampire gritted his teeth and tore them apart, forcing to sink his fangs into the brunette's skin and obtain her blood….just enough to weaken her.

Tobi gave one final jerk and the two girls were separated, Itachi left without a second glance with his human in tow with a frown.

The cries of the other girl made his blood curdle, but not as much as the hurtful stare from the spirited teen. "How could you do this?"

He averted eye contact but said nothing, but was careless as the stitched behemoth snatched the teen from his arms with his threads with a death glare.

His eyes seemed to glow with malice as he snarled, "Get. Her. Back."

* * *

When he didn't answer the brute's next words hit a nerve, "If you don't then I'll have no choice but to take away what's precious to you."

The dark orbs widened slightly and looked at the teen, who merely stared back with those damn cute large brown eyes.

"Kakuzu…..even if I'm the only one here allowed in his room. He won't even let _me_ near her; you have no idea how dangerous he is. That eye of his does more than he says it does….even I'm at a disadvantage."

The teen furrowed her brows, "He did cause a blinding light and Olivia said he could see one's inner soul or something." The brute nodded, "That's all I've heard and seen."

The vampire clenched his fists, "It's worse than that….did you ever wonder _how_ he managed to drug Hidan?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and set the girl down on her feet but didn't loosen his threads, "I thought he just tricked him, Hidan can be easily fooled sometimes."

"Give him some credit, Hidan's smart when he wants to be and is very cautious when sensing danger. Tobi reeks of it and you know it but there was no drug involved. The boy is getting more unusual magical properties in that eye, the newest one he tested on Hidan and….took over his mind and made him into what he wanted him to be."

The brute and teen were beyond disturbed hearing this, both in fear for the woman even more.

"I still can't help but pity him…"

Lexy gawked, "_How_ can you feel sorry for that jerk!?"

"He wasn't always like this…he _was_ a sweet innocent boy until he had that eye put in after someone gouged out his real eye in an attempt to rob him. When he wandered here to escape from the cruelties of the world I noticed the change; something went wrong, slowly he was becoming demented."

* * *

The raven murmured in complete sadness, "I liked the boy a lot and tried to prevent this from happening but….I wasn't aware his mind was this far gone. His longing for love and acceptance is fixated solely on the woman and is growing worse….he will use that power to make her love him. He never did it before because he hasn't perfected it yet…but now…in desperation he may actually master it and it _will_ be permanent."

The teen blurted out, "You can't let that happen to her! He needs to be stopped!"

Itachi nodded as the miser shook his head, having a bad hunch what needs to be done…and it didn't please him…not one bit.

*The woman knew the boy was up to something, he made her dress up in a long white halter dress and humming happily the entire time swaying her around the room.

There was something off about the boy now, like he was _too_ happy. She averted eye contact at all possible for fear of his eye, she just didn't trust it.

"Olivee-chan?" "Y..Yes?" "Tell Tobi you love him." She pursed her lips and tried to reason with him, "Tobi…don't you want to hear the truth instead of lies?"

His grip tightened around her waist, "You will love Tobi soon enough…he promises. He'll protect Olivee-chan and make her happy." Her heart began racing, but whispered gently, "Please….let me go home."

He nuzzled her neck cooing and not hearing a word the woman said, "You _are_ home." He tilted her chin and easily made eye contact, smiling gently when the sapphire orbs began to get clouded over but she fought back as best as she could whimpering.

He leaned in to give her a small kiss, never breaking eye contact until the lights went out. The woman clenched her eyes shut with a groan, her mind was all fuzzy and the boy was livid….he knew someone was interfering.

It proved difficult but Itachi glided down from the rafters and attacked the boy, the woman running blindly to the direction where she saw an exit, the light coming underneath the door as she burst out in tears.

Bumping into something hard she looked up to see Kakuzu, burying her face in his chest as he carried her off; leaving the teen behind to wait for the vampire to return.

* * *

*The miser went to the main entrance, using the special key to unlock it before opening it. He stepped out into the cool night air and set the girl down onto her feet.

She furrowed her brows and looked up at him questionably, but he merely muttered, "Leave." The woman was thankful she could finally at long last escape but…..deep down she didn't want to after the short encounter with the miser.

"Why? I thought…" He reached into his pocket and took her hand, placing her car keys he had taken from her again into her palm grumbling, "As long as Tobi lives he'll be after you. You'll be a prisoner if you stay since I won't be able to let you out of my sight."

The woman didn't know what to do, it was hard to believe this brute actually cared about her wellbeing but she asked anyway, "Come with me?" "No, I'm not meant to live among humans anymore."

Before she could protest he placed something else in her hand; it looked like a small handcrafted whistle. "If you, for whatever reason decide to return, blow this and I'll come. Only I can hear the ultrasonic sound waves due to my….defection."

Olivia bit her lip but that didn't stop the tears from falling, she went to embrace him but he firmly pushed her away, trudging back indoors without a passing glance.

*The teen sat gloomily in the empty room until the vampire returned, panting rather harshly until he collapsed onto the floor.

The girl went to his side with some hesitation murmuring, "Are you ok? What happened with Tobi?" "I barely managed to get away, but luckily his eye starting causing him pain thus giving me the chance to escape. I never imagined he would come to be as powerful as me…..but I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

* * *

The girl nodded, knowing it must be hard since the guy did still like the boy but the vampire reached up and caressed her cheek, "Forgive me for what I've done to you…"

She knew what he was referring to and smirked a tad before leaning into the soft hand, "I do and….thank you…for having a change of heart and saving my friend."

Itachi smiled sadly before murmuring, "Go….leave while you can before someone else arrives from all the commotion."

The spunky teen couldn't believe what she was hearing, but still she liked the guy none the less, "I meant what I said before; she's safe now so I'll stay."

The raven chuckled softly, "No, be with your friend. You two are very close and I'd hate to see you unhappy because of my doing."

The girl nodded and shyly leaned in and kissed the man as thanks, trying to give him a comforting smile before heading out through the main entrance and fighting the urge not to look back.

*She saw the woman already inside the car, glumly plopping into the passenger seat as Olivia started the car and began to drive off.

Neither said a word for quite some time, but they did sadly hold the other's hand and glance at each other but with hurtful expressions.

Yes, they finally were free but deep down….they felt like their hearts was imprisoned inside the 'haunted' house.

**TBC:**

**I actually started crying on this chapter…..but next one (which will be the last) will liven up a lot and Kakuzu's/Zetsu's past will be revealed. **

**ALL will be said for everyone XD**

***Get ready for some laughter and love***


	8. Chapter 8

"Olivia! Olivia wake up!"

The teen was almost violently shaking the woman to get her to wake up, the fact her friend was crying in her sleep didn't help the matter either.

The woman gasped and shakily looked around as her friend gently patted her face with a concerned expression but cooed softly, "It's ok; you were just having a nightmare."

Olivia nodded and reached over to get some tissues from the nightstand to clean her face, taking a few deep breaths before turning over. "I'm sorry, let's go back to sleep."

The brunette sighed and cuddled back next to her murmuring, "It's been two years and you're _still_ having nightmares. I'm worried about you."

"I don't mean to make you worry…it's just…well…." She trailed off and buried her face into the pillow, the teen decided it would be best to not pester her anymore so just wrapped her arm around her waist and snuggled closer.

She had nightmares for quite some time too, but she got over it at some point. The only problem she hated…was that Olivia hasn't quite been the same since.

It killed the teen to see her so depressed and miserable, as much as she tried to hide it. Lexy admitted she got depressed at times when she thought of Itachi, there would never be a man like him.

Sure, they both had been hit on by men since their incident at that 'haunted' house, some were real good catches and nice guys but…..they just couldn't bring themselves to get involved.

Shaking her head she tried to focus on getting back to sleep when she heard the woman whisper, barely even audible, "I can't take it anymore."

* * *

*By next morning the teen woke up alone and remembered her words, leaping out of bed in fear her friend meant suicide.

"Olivia! Olivia! Where the hell are you!?"

"What!? " The teen rushed outside panting before staring dumbfounded to find the woman packing the car, "Uh….what are you doing?"

Olivia smiled, "I'm going back."

Lexy was about to protest when the woman shushed her, "It's been two years and I wanted to see him again so badly, but…..you know." The brunette ran her hand through her hair, "Don't I know it, but….what about the other men? If we go there they might get us again."

The woman wasn't changing her mind and growled, "I'm willing to take that risk, so are you coming with me or not?"

*The ride was just as tedious as it was the first time, but when they arrived they were nervous. The place looked exactly the same as they got out of the car; the woman pulled out the small whistle from around her neck and approached the door.

The teen remained by the vehicle muttering, "Be careful." "I will." Walking cautiously up the steps she took a deep breath before blowing the whistle.

The wait was suspenseful and she blew it three more times, but after several minutes…..she hung her head and tried to fight back her tears, turning to leave until she heard a click.

Gulping, she could only watch as the door slowly swung open, a large silhouette of a man blocking the door frame.

She just stared, opening her mouth to say something….anything…..but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The brute was just as speechless, he never expected to see her again…..yet here she stood….in flesh and blood and not in his dreams.

* * *

Nothing was said as she flung her arms around him, inhaling the strong scent she missed so much as he timidly embraced her. "Missed me?"

He knew that sounded completely foolish, but he didn't know she liked him _this _much. "Kakuzu….I….." He grumbled with a bit of humor, "Calm down, I'm not going to disappear."

Giggling softly she wiped her tears away before nodding, "I know, it's just….I'm sorry for not coming sooner." Reaching out he cupped her cheek, "Don't be….you're here now."

After a few moments just savoring being in the other's presence she blushed when she remembered something important, "Um….Kakuzu?" "Yes?" "You….You remember when we talked about your past before?" "I do."

"Well….you got what you wanted." His gaze narrowed and grumbled, "Come again?" She motioned for him to wait as she ran to the car, his eyes watching her like a hawk until he staggered from the obvious bundle she carried back with her.

He had to grip the doorframe to steady himself….this was too much to take in one day. First the woman returns and now…a child.

Olivia smiled up at him as the infant yawned sleepily and looked around until their eyes met; both just staring at the other in wonder. The brute muttered disbelievingly, "Mine?"

She smirked, "Without a doubt."

The plump girl had a tousle of dark hair, lightly tanned skin which may turn darker when she got older, and large shining emerald eyes. She definitely was his child, but would look like Olivia no doubt.

"She has your eyes." The woman grinned, "And your skin tone, hair and eye color." He reached out as she gave the girl to him, the brute murmuring softly as he held her, "_My_ daughter."

* * *

The girl smiled up at him happily, making a few cute noises before yawning again and curling against his toned chest. Olivia thought it was adorable as he asked, "What's her name?"

"Nanami." He murmured it under his breath before glancing at her with a smirk, "Why'd you choose that name?" The girl shrugged, "I don't know, I just really liked that name. It's fun to say."

The miser chuckled, "It suits her none the less." He motioned for her to follow him inside but she hesitated, "Is it safe?" "If I'm actually bringing my own daughter in this place, then yes."

The woman huffed and grumbled under her breath, "Jerk."

*The teen watched the two with a grin and even she didn't realize the woman loved the brute, but she had her own problem to deal with now.

Her breathing hitched when she saw a pair of red eyes looking down at her from the top window, disappearing in an instant as she took a deep breath to go meet him.

_I can't avoid him but…..what if he doesn't want me anymore?_

She dreaded the thought and that's what prevented her from coming back as well, deep down she was scared he merely used her...which didn't seem like the case two years ago but no time like the present to find out the truth.

"Lexy." The girl crossed her arms and murmured, "Itachi." It was an awkward silence between the two, both were nervous as to what to say until the vampire spoke first.

"You matured rather quickly in two years." The girl huffed, "Well, I had to sort of…but I'm still the same." Smirking he nodded, "What brings you back?"

* * *

The girl cleared her throat mumbling, "A lot actually…uh….damn I don't know how to say this." The raven arched a brow, but frowned deeply at her next words, "Do...did you love me?"

He leaned against the doorframe and growled, "You need to ask?" The girl snapped, "I just want to hear you fucking say it ok!? I want to hear it from your own lips that if you have feelings for me and wasn't just playing with my heart two years ago!"

The girl muttered a quick apology, blurting out what she kept bottled up inside for two long years. The vamp wasn't fazed by her outburst and just sighed, "I suppose that makes sense, but yes…I did love you."

The girl glared, "Oh, so you don't now!? I see….then I guess it won't matter to tell you I have a child either?" His expression turned sour and muttered bitterly, "Did you honestly come all the way out here to hurt me? Look who's playing with one's emotions and bearing a child with another man in such a short time!"

The girl almost pulled her hair out, "I'm not interested in any man but you Itachi! I love you damn it!" She took some much needed deep breaths before grumbling, "You're the father anyway."

With that said the vampire snorted, "That's not possible…..I can't impregnate a human." "Well you did." He glared right back at her, "It's never happened before among my kind, the chances are next to nothing if that actually occurs."

Lexy sighed and stomped to the car, getting her child and showing it to him. "Tell me, doesn't she look like you?"

The vampire and the baby seemed to be glaring at one another; the baby was healthy and plump with very fair skin and a round face, a tousle of dark hair, and wide large brown eyes.

* * *

"Just because she has fair skin and black hair doesn't mean she's mine." "Get her mad and say that." The raven looked at the girl like she was crazy but she wasn't bluffing and gave him the look to do something to make the child upset.

He sighed and flicked the baby's ear when she shrieked and started crying, the vampire's expression turned to bewilderment because when she looked back at him her eyes were blood red just like his did when he used his power.

"I can't believe it." "Tell me about it, what am I going to do when she starts school!?"

Itachi smiled and actually started laughing, something he hasn't done in a long time before embracing the girl and child.

She blushed, especially when he kissed her with a small whisper, "My love for you hasn't changed."

She felt like blubbering on the spot until he grunted when his daughter pulled his hair rather hard, her face scrunched up as she burst into a fit of giggles; strangely looking catlike just like Lexy when she was up to no good.

"We're going to have a handful with her. What did you name her?" "….Mizuki."

Itachi almost rolled his eyes, "How ironic." The girl grumbled, "When I was in labor it was in the middle of the night; the moon was full that night and it comforted me."

"Don't be cross with me Lexy, I love it. She will grow to be a beautiful young woman just like you." That caused another heated blush, letting the man lead her inside to discuss more matters.

* * *

*Kakuzu was thrilled to have a child, who at the present moment was tugging on his pants leg and trying to pull herself up.

He grinned and ruffled her hair, looking at the woman who kept nervously looking around for a certain loud mouth. "Don't worry about Hidan, he's out in the fields trying to find something to kill. He stays out there for hours."

"Ok….um….will you come back with me this time?" He glanced over at her and muttered, "You know I can't." "But why? We can't live here and expect our daughter to grow up in this dump. Lexy and I have a small house in a secluded spot five miles away from the nearest town now and no one will bother us."

He sighed and absentmindedly rubbed her thigh, "That does sound nice, but will there be enough room?" "Well…it'll be cramped a bit but we're saving up to add on."

The miser sat in deep thought and recollected on his past before coming to a decision.

_He was in the military along with Zetsu…but that was at least a hundred years ago. They were the same age, fierce warriors, and soon became comrades in the battlefield. _

_At a time of peace, Kakuzu thought it was time he settled down. He was already thirty years old and if he was to get a wife and have some children…he needed to start looking._

_Zetsu felt the same way, so put in their resignations before the next physical exam._

_When that time came the physicians insisted they take one last exam before leaving, just to make sure they were fine….but they were sadly mistaken._

_The two men were ensnared into a trap for some illegal experiments; ones to enhance the armies forces. They were chosen because of their large toned bodies, since it was believed they could withstand the tremendous strain of the injections since other test subjects died from it._

_They fought back of course but were drugged almost constantly to keep them in line…until one day…..the experiment was a success and a failure._

_Zetsu and Kakuzu lived...but had unusual side effects from being overdosed with too many fluids. _

_The miser's skin tore apart to reveal tentacle like structures protruding from inside him, thus where he got the stitches as he learned to control them and sew himself back together._

_Zetsu on the other hand, his mind was split into two half's whilst his outer appearance changed to match it. His hair turned from black to green and eyes from dark to golden yellow, having an unusual cannibalistic taste for blood in the process._

_The pain was almost unbearable, but what's more…the injections accidently made them immortal so they wouldn't age or die as they found out years later when their bodies never changed._

_They were enraged from what was done to them and murdered every last person in that cursed place before escaping._

_There was nothing they could do about it and no way to live a normal life, and wandered across the lands until they came across the mansion which was already inhabited by Itachi and Hidan._

_Both were immortals like them….outcasts…and they were welcome to stay but what they hoped to obtain in life was taken…..never a chance for true happiness._

_The only thrill they got was murdering the fools who wandered into the 'haunted' house and looked at them like monsters._

_He gave up on finding what he truly wanted….that is until two years ago._

* * *

"Are you alright Kakuzu?"

He looked at the woman with a smirk. He intended on impregnating her to begin with despite whether she even liked him or not, but he knew he was wrong to do that to her….yet….he didn't regret it because he knew she loved the intercourse.

"I'm fine, come, let's inform Itachi of my leaving. It's about time I started living again." The woman hugged him happily before shyly kissing him, the taste and feel of those soft lips were bliss, growling and deepening it and daring to go further until he heard a small whine from below.

Disengaging with a scowl he arched a brow at his daughter but she merely smiled and crawled off. "She loves toying with me too…..and that has to be from you." "Maybe."

Trudging out the door the woman protested, "Wait. We can't just leave her." "She'll be fine for a few minutes, just shut the door. No one is interested in an infant anyway."

She wasn't convinced but let the man guide her out the door, the baby playing with piece of paper before they left.

*What they didn't know was Hidan had already come back, bored as hell and not finding a thing to slaughter.

He gloomily glanced at the driveway before stopping dead in his tracks, taking a good look before muttering, "Someone's here?...Wait….I know that fucking car!"

If it's who he thought it was, he mostly wondered why the two girls would be stupid enough to return since they escaped last time.

Shrugging it off and heading up to the miser's room he really didn't care, nothing much did anymore. He would be stopped from killing either girl so said fuck them all before silently entering the room….only for him to see a bizarre thing in the middle of the room.

* * *

_You got to be fucking kidding me!? Where in the fuck did this thing come from!?_

That thought instantly left his mind when his bloodlust returned, never has he had a perfect opportunity to sacrifice something as innocent and pure as an infant to his god…..without being interrupted that is.

Grinning from ear to ear he chucked softly as he approached the girl, which was obvious from the little yellow dress, pulling out his weapon and making sure the kid saw him as he raised his kunai above his head.

The girl made a small noise and looked up at him from her seated position when their eyes met….and Hidan was transfixed.

His mouth fell ajar in awe from the sensation…words couldn't even begin to describe it.

The glittering emerald orbs seemed to be looking into his very soul, the feeling was mutual for Nanami obviously from the bewildered expression she had too.

His body visibly shook and fell to his knees, dropping his weapon and causing it to clatter on the hardwood floor.

He couldn't look away, not even when the girl smiled at him and burst into a fit of giggles.

Warily reaching out the small hands wrapped around his fingers and tugged them playfully…..she wasn't afraid of him at all.

It was hard to breath for the albino, panting rather hard before smirking for all its worth.

"At last~"

…**..OK~ scratch the part where this was going to be last chapter…..I make it a two parted lol**

**I REALLY hope to see some reviews with this….especially the babies, sad past, and Hidan's moment!**


	9. Chapter 9

The conversation on the miser's leaving was short and sweet, the vampire thinking it would be best until the woman asked out of the blue, "Is Tobi still here?"

The raven frowned and murmured sadly, "No, he is no longer with us." Lexy furrowed her brows, "You mean….." "Yes."

Olivia asked softly, "What happened?" She heard of the details from Lexy when they returned home but…..the news just made her feel sorry for the boy even more.

Itachi sat down and meekly murmured, "It happened not long after you two left. It was only a matter of time before the eye's effects took its toll on him. It still pains me even now what he became, but deep down, he was still fighting the change and proved it on his deathbed."

_The vampire knew the boy was weak and never found out why or how he came to have that kind of eye put in. The boy acted like he didn't know and maybe he didn't, he may have been set up from the very beginning but who's to say._

_He sat with him as the boy's weak form trembled slightly, he dabbed his brow with a cool cloth when he looked at him…keeping the mechanical orb covered up just so he couldn't see it._

"_Itachi?" His voice was weak but still as innocent as it was before, "Yes?" "Tobi sorry he sick and making you worry." His chest felt like it was going to burst in grief but held his emotions in check, no need for the boy to worry about anything now._

"_It's no trouble; I enjoy taking care of you." The boy smiled and asked, "Did he do something bad again?" The vamp shook his head, "No, you were a good boy this time."_

_Itachi was stunned to find out when the boy's dark side emerged, he never remembered anything afterwards. The only reason he knew he did bad that one time was because Hidan yelled at him countless times for what he did to him._

_Itachi made sure he never found out the details but, deep down he wished he could've removed that eye and spared him the pain from his own mind and this tragic end._

"_Tobi glad…..where's Olivee-chan?" "She left for a while…..it pained her to see you like this." "She's so nice to Tobi, but she never told him she loved him." _

_The boy seemed a bit sad before smiling, "But Tobi knows she does, she just shy." "You're right and….Tobi?" "Hmm?" "I love you too."_

_The innocent face beamed happily, "Tobi loves Itachi, you the only one who was ever nice to him here." He closed his eyes before murmuring as the vampire held his hand, "Tobi tired."_

"_Then sleep, we'll talk more once you wake up."_

_Sadly, the boy never did. The only way Itachi coped with his death was that in Tobi's final hours, he reverted back to his old self and went peacefully._

* * *

When he finished he took a deep breath, before smiling a little to himself until he glanced at his lover. "Lexy?"

The girl was sniffling in the corner with her face hidden, using her child as a shield to keep them from seeing her crying.

Kakuzu smirked as the woman did the same thing but into his chest. _Even after what she went through with him, she still is so kindhearted to even shed tears for the boy._

"That's so damn sad!" Itachi gently patted the tears away with his handkerchief until the miser suddenly snapped his head up….listening.

"Hidan."

Just the name had them all running, frantically entering the room only to stare. The man was merely sitting on the floor with the girl on his lap, who was presently playing with his necklace and laughing.

Kakuzu muttered, "This is the most disturbing sight I think I've ever seen. Hidan?" The zealot just looked at them with a wide smirk and pointed at Nanami, "She's mine."

Lexy stuttered, "W..What!?" Itachi didn't understand this either, but slowly the words made sense as the miser snapped, "No. No way in hell!"

"I fucking told you it would happen old man…and you…." He pointed at Olivia, "I'm so fucking glad I didn't kill you now and also need to fucking thank you and Kakuzu for giving me my mate."

There was a chorus of "WHAT!?" in the room and caused Mizuki to jump and shriek along with them. Lexy shushed her as Olivia stared with her mouth ajar at the miser.

* * *

He just grumbled, "I'm not letting you have her." "Who the fuck cares what you think!? We fucking bonded through Jashin-sama and it _will_ happen when she's old enough."

Kakuzu stomped over and snatched the child away from him snarling, "What makes you think she'll even like you idiot!?" The albino stood up and growled, "She's my future mate! I know it and she knows it, so get the fuck over it."

Lexy just had to ask, even though she didn't want to, "How do you know what she's thinking? And don't expect to tell us this is love at first sight!"

The amethyst orbs rolled in annoyance, "I'm not in fucking love with the kid, that's just weird. Nanami and I just have a connection for the time being until she's fucking old enough to where we can be together. It's been fucking foretold to me how all this fucking shit is going to happen!"

Olivia silenced the others before they could open their mouths, "How do you know her name?" That question had them all stumped as he just smirked, "You're nothing but a fucking bunch of nonbelievers."

Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "I don't really care how he knows but I'm just going with it." Hidan chuckled, "If that's the case then you'll know she's immortal as well."

Olivia gawked, "Come again?" "Didn't Kakuzu fucking tell you?" She stared at the miser who just grumbled, "It's a high possibility, but no way to be sure."

Itachi looked at his own daughter, who without a doubt will be the same as Lexy frowned at the mere thought. "Actually there is….Sasori."

The girls flinched at the name but Kakuzu just glared, "I'm well aware he has a hand in medical affairs but what makes you think he will assist us?"

Itachi smirked, "This sort of thing always gets his interest, now come along."

* * *

*The artisan was indeed intrigued if annoyed with the glares he was receiving, taking some blood samples and continuing his work.

"So uh…where's blondie?" "My brat is ill, it would be unwise for him to be in my workroom wouldn't you agree?" Olivia nodded, "Yeah."

It actually didn't take long to find out, but Hidan was right. Nanami was indeed immortal due to the effect is in Kakuzu's blood and passed on to her.

Mizuki was the same way as well due to Itachi being a vampire and both girls would stop aging once they were fully grown into young women.

"**Am I interrupting something important?" **

Lexy gasped and hid behind Itachi with her baby, Kakuzu just smirking at the reaction but spoke with Zetsu as if there was nothing awkward going on.

After relaying the info Hidan suddenly got a wicked grin, "Hey Itachi?" "Yes?" "Since your kid will never die shouldn't she be with a fellow immortal?" Lexy arched her brows, "Eh?"

Kakuzu caught on and glanced at the bipolar man who just stared at Mizuki with interest, then back at Itachi who groaned at the mere thought.

The miser actually found this idea rather amusing but Lexy didn't, "HELL NO! My daughter isn't getting with some cannibal rapist!"

Zetsu snorted, "If memory served me correctly, you didn't resist much." **"You were moaning like a bitch." **

The girl glared and tried to give the baby to her lover, "Hold my baby! I'll teach him!" Itachi didn't and just pulled her back, "Calm down, if the off-chance came where she did harbor feelings for Zetsu, then as parents we should let her be happy. Besides, if she's anything like you she'll need a strong man to be able to handle her or else she'll destroy him."

* * *

Sasori kept silent but Olivia actually agreed with the statement, it would take another immortal to be able to handle Mizuki.

Lexy muttered, "I still don't like the idea, do you have any idea how awkward that would be when she asks me how we know each other?"

All of a sudden Hidan burst into a fit of maniacal laughter, everyone staring at him blankly until he clarified.

"I fucking know right! Zetsu will be like: I know your mom because I fucked her in the ass, but let bygones be bygones!"

The men actually found that quite funny, even if it was wrong.

Lexy's mouth dropped but stuttered at her friend, "You too!?" "I'm sorry….but I can picture her face if that happened."

"Go to hell all of you!" Itachi shushed her and cooed sweet things in her ears until she muttered out of curiosity, "Is Kisame still around?"

Sasori muttered, "He left half a year ago because it was too dull here." Itachi smirked, "He's seeking out his own entertainment."

The girl's glanced outside at how late it was before figuring it'd be best to leave, Sasori rushing them so he could tend to the blonde.

Kakuzu and Itachi knew those two were lovers secretly, but refused to let anyone know of it for different reasons.

Before going to the car Olivia asked the vampire, "Did you bury him?" "Yes, he's right out back." "Can you show me? I want to pay my respects." "Of course."

Kakuzu followed them outside to the spot where the boy was buried, the woman picking a few flowers from the ground and placing them on his grave.

* * *

After a few minutes she left, upset but content the boy was in a better place as the miser affectionately ran his fingers through her hair.

*Lexy was at the door waiting for Itachi to come back downstairs, it was sunset but he could leave. She was just worried he changed his mind until he arrived with two suitcases

"What's that for?" "My special belongings are in this one and the other…well…it'll help us out since your home is apparently going to be too small."

He opened it up to reveal….money and gems. Lexy gawked, "How did you…." "I've lived for many years among the wealthy and hoarded this after I grew tired of living that kind of life."

She didn't complain, the only one who did was Kakuzu when they were about to leave. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Hidan waltzed over with a snort, "I'm coming with you." Lexy snorted, "There's no room for you….it's bad enough Zetsu has to come." **"So….I'm sick of living in this dump. **I want a change of scenery too! **Not to mention living the life I was deprived of years ago."**

That argument was settled but the woman face palmed, "My car isn't big enough to fit everyone in there!" The miser agreed but opened the trunk pointing, "What the fuck man!?"

"It's either this or walk." The man cursed under his breath, but there was at least room for him to get comfortable; he just had to hold the lid to keep from hitting his head.

The girls _never _expected things would come to be so awkward returning, but still, they were content none the less. This just means they have a bigger family to deal with...even if they were all outcasts and yet…it seemed fitting.

Now they just had to wait and see what would happen down the road.

* * *

*_Three years later~_

The girl's home was much larger now thanks to Itachi and his money. The new part of the house designed to help keep out the light, Hidan and Zetsu had their own room as well as the little girls.

Lexy shared a room with Itachi as Olivia did with Kakuzu obviously, but all in all things were going well…until now.

Itachi watched the girls play outside under Zetsu's supervision, glad that his daughter could be in the sunlight like a normal person unlike himself. How she was able he didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. His other daughter the bipolar man had her on his knee, the girl shrieking with laughter and waving her arms about.

Hitomi was like him, mostly quiet and reserved but occasionally would let out all her emotions. She had his eyes but Lexy's brown hair and skin tone...yet another beautiful daughter.

The vampire sighed, they didn't plan on having another one but he didn't mind.

*Hidan spent most of his time lounging around, especially out back in the hammock under the shady trees. He seemed more laidback during this time, still disappearing from time to time to make sacrifices, but would always return.

Lexy hadn't changed except a little in appearance but was happy her friend was no longer depressed. Still sad they didn't sleep together but hey, it was no big deal. She heard crying and went outside to see what Mizuki did now.

_She's always getting too rough with Nanami…..I keep telling her no rough housing! I hope Hidan isn't back yet or else he'll raise hell if his precious little future mate gets hurt._

Kakuzu peered out the window to see what the commotion was about when something bumped into him, grunting he looked down as the child tried to crawl off in a hurry.

"And where do you think you're going?" Right to his mother of course who was washing dishes. Looking down she smiled at her son, continuing silently with her work as the miser lifted the boy up.

* * *

He was blessed with another child, but was worried about his lover. After having him she seemed more tired than usual, her health seemed to be going downhill since.

It wasn't obvious at first but every time he looked at her, he could see a change. Lexy came in right at that moment to check on her friend; she knew something was wrong too but Olivia acted like it was nothing or avoided the subject.

Grumbling under his breath he handed his son to Lexy, who carried him outside to play with the others until the boy instantly started crying…more or less screaming.

"HIDAN!" "WHAT'D I FUCKING DO NOW!?"

"You know you can't sneak up on Tobi! It makes him cry!" Hidan snorted, "It's not my fault he's a wimp!"

Olivia smirked at their arguing, glad she named her son after the boy…..it made it feel like he was reborn somehow; silly as that may sound.

He was a cute boy, with dark hair just like his father but with her blue eyes and skin tone. He would be handsome without a doubt when he got older.

*Kakuzu took that moment to go to Itachi, who was watching the others like he did when he noticed him. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm cutting straight to the point…turn her."

The vampire furrowed his brows disbelievingly before the miser continued, "I know it's selfish of me to say this but, I can't lose her. Not after all the years I suffered." "Kakuzu….I can see she's ill as well but that doesn't mean she won't live."

The miser clenched his fists, "Itachi, you of all people should know where I'm going with this. Even if she turns out fine, she will still age and I won't. My children will see their own mother grow older when even they won't once they stop aging. When they're grown up and gone to live their own lives what will I have then when she's dead?"

* * *

The vampire frowned and looked at his beloved through the window, he understood without a doubt what the miser meant and he was already thinking of it as well but he feared she would say no.

"I understand Kakuzu, but it's her decision to make."

*It was a grim subject, but it needed to be dealt with.

Kakuzu waited until they went to bed to bring it up, the woman meekly handed him a letter from a doctor and waited until he read it.

He crumbled it up and threw it across the room angrily, embracing her tenderly as she started softly crying. She _was_ dying….but didn't want him to worry.

The miser didn't say a word until she murmured, "I won't change into a different person will I?" "No….Itachi insured me you wouldn't change."

After a long pause she nodded, "Ok."

*Itachi was actually astonished with Lexy's response. "Are you sure?" "Of course Itachi, I love you. I don't want to grow old without you. Why look so surprised?"

"To be honest I expected you to either raise hell or just stare at me in shock." The girl smiled and cuddled closer to him, "True, but I'm just full of surprises."

He chuckled, "Yes you are."

*Things made a turn for the better once again: Itachi turned the women but released his link with Olivia so she could be with Kakuzu.

It was odd for them at first since they had to get use to the new life but, it turned out fine. The miser was relieved to see his woman healthy and lively again, it was like nothing happened.

Now the main issue was coming later…..when the children became of age.

**TBC:**

_Ok! For certain, next chapter be the last one._

_I want the girls and son to have a little spotlight ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fifteen years later~**

"Father! Hidan's annoying me again."

The albino cursed under his breath when he saw the miser storming out of the house, actually pouting at the girl before resting his chin back on the edge of the hammock.

Nanami was nineteen years old and indeed a beautiful girl with her lithe small body, dark skin tone, long dark hair, and those glittering emerald eyes. She had a serious attitude like her father, but was gentle and affectionate when she saw fit like her mother.

She was intelligent and loved to have fun before relaxing in peace and quiet….which Hidan had yet to understand the term. He loved just to watch her, fiddling with her hair from time to time before whining about her not paying attention to him.

Their relationship was odd but it worked, the teen refused to get intimate with him aside from some kissing and cuddling; she knew they were connected through his god but she was very stubborn about it.

Nanami loved to toy with Hidan, just like her father did once she started blossoming, both testing him to see if he really loved and wanted to be with her and not because his god said so.

"You're fucking killing me Nami-chan." The girl rolled her eyes, "You know I hate being called that." "And you fucking know I hate being neglected. Can't I have a least have a little kiss before Kakuzu comes and kicks my ass?"

She smirked at him but didn't answer and caused him to grin as well, "Little minx….you're always teasing me." "You know you like it."

A gruff voice snarled above them, "What'd he do now?" "He's trying to get into my pants again father." "WHAT!? I just asked for a fucking kiss!"

* * *

It was too late; Kakuzu lifted him off the ground and hurled him clear across the yard into the bushes. The brute growled under his breath as his daughter just scowled, "You didn't have to do that to him!"

The miser smirked before shrugging, "I enjoy it and the idiot's reactions are my amusement." Nanami smirked and watched said man come stumbling from the bushes, brushing himself off from the twigs and cursing loudly to make sure everyone could hear him.

"MIZUKI!"

Both father and daughter shook their heads as Nanami continued with her book muttering, "What did she do now?" The teen loved the feisty teen and they both were like sisters, but sometimes she could be very annoying.

*Lexy was standing in the living room lecturing her daughter and pointing, "What have I told you about hypnotizing Tobi to do your chores! That eye thing is NOT to be taken lightly!"

The girl looked almost just like her mother, especially when she was annoyed and angry, the body build was the same including bust, but her dark hair was down to her shoulders and always in a low ponytail, even styled like her father's along with her fair skin.

Mizuki huffed, "I can't help it mom! He's SO cute when I do it to him!"

"That's enough, both of you!"

Both girls stopped arguing as Itachi came out with a severe expression, "Mizuki, undo what you've done to the boy and apologize to him. As your punishment for abusing your power….again….you will do his and your set of chores for two weeks."

"But dad!" "Don't argue with me young lady, you don't understand the dangers of your powers yet and I'm tired of having this conversation with you. Now, go to your room."

* * *

The girl cursed under her breath and the brown eyes turned red for a moment before releasing the spell on Tobi, her apology was short and brief before she stormed off, slamming the door shut as the raven rubbed his eyes in aggravation.

"What am I going to do with her?" Lexy frowned but rubbed his shoulders, "I'm sorry, she gets it from me." "It's alright dear, she just needs to get over her stubbornness and she'll see where I'm coming from."

The two lovebirds went into the kitchen as Olivia ruffled her son's hair, "Are you alright Tobi?" The boy frowned and shook his head without answering, gloomily going outside as the woman sought out her lover.

Right on cue he came inside when she explained the details to him, "Talk to him." "Why?" "Kakuzu, he won't come to me about _certain_ issues, which I have a feeling this is about."

The miser had to agree, his son seemed confused as of late and he had a hunch it was about the opposite sex; a typical thing for adolescents.

He found him sitting next to a tree under the shade and fiddling with some flowers. "Tobi, is there something we need to discuss?"

The boy glanced up at his father, who saw a reflection of himself when he was his age aside from the lighter skin tone and shining blue eyes.

"Not really." The boy was very emotional like his mother, but tried to keep on a brave front in front of Kakuzu. He didn't want his father thinking he was a wimp like Hidan always picked on him about, but luckily Nanami kicked his ass every time for making her little brother upset.

"Son, I'm here to listen. If you have a problem I want to know if I can assist." The boy hugged his knees and murmured, "You won't laugh at me will you?" "Since when do you ever see me laugh?"

* * *

He actually made a joke and his son did start chuckling, smirking a little before asking, "Well, the thing is….I want what Nanami has….that special connection with someone but…."

"But?" "It's embarrassing. I really like Mizuki but…I can't tell if she likes me. She's always flirting with me but she does it to Zetsu too."

Kakuzu groaned and sat down next to him, "I don't think she does, not the way you're referring to. She is part vampire and teasing is in their nature, personally, I rather you didn't get involved with her. She's too wild for you."

Tobi shrugged, "I know but I still like her, but is it wrong to like another girl too?" "You fancy Hitomi as well?" "….Yeah, but she doesn't know Tobi's alive. She never seems to be interested in anything but her poetry and music."

The miser smirked, "Have you tried asking her?" "No! That'll be awkward!" "Well, you never know son. She may like you but is just waiting for you to make the first move." "I doubt it father."

There was a moment of silence between the two until the boy asked, "How do you get with mother?" Kakuzu had a hunch somewhere along the line one of his children would ask that, even though they shouldn't know the exact truth to it until they were much older.

"I was very fond of her and to be quite frank she was terrified of me." Tobi gawked, "Why? She told me your stitches didn't bother her!"

The brute chuckled, "They didn't, she was apprehensive about what I would _do_ to her. I was very persistent and wouldn't let her go."

"You forced mother to get with you!?" "Not exactly, look, the point I'm trying to make is if you want something badly enough take action and don't give up. Mind you, I _was_ a bit too forceful with your mother even though it worked out."

The boy nodded and took his father's words into deep thought before smirking, "Thanks father, I think I get it." Said man left with a grunt before letting out a heavy sigh, secretly hoping his son got with Hitomi anyway.

* * *

She was like Itachi, clever and quiet, rarely showed any emotion except once in awhile when she saw fit….and the fact she never used her powers on Tobi, she cared too much to hurt him.

Kakuzu chuckled at the mere thought when she used them on Hidan, she made him dress in a pink apron and had him saying he was the pink fairy because the fool called her a preppy bitch and the miser didn't blame her.

The image was disturbing to no end but thankful the idiot had boxers on at least. "Kakuzu?" The brute smirked at his lover before she hissed and quickly dashed under the shade cursing.

"I keep forgetting about the sunlight." "You need to be more careful, but I know it's difficult for you. Come, let us go back inside."

*The grounded teen just took a shower, still a little damp before wrapping the towel around her when that evil chesire grin spread across her face.

She tiptoed to the bipolar man's room before casually leaning against the doorframe in a sexy pose cooing, "What you doing Zetsu~"

Said man looked up from his potted herbal plants, which he was growing to help with any type of injuries, before freezing on the spot with Mizuki tempting him…again.

"Still working on my plants." "Oh~ anything I can do to help?" His eyes traveled lower since she purposefully pressed the bountiful breasts together and smirked, **"Not at the moment. Now be off with you." **

Mizuki growled in annoyance under her breath from his response and lack of attention before she trudged off. The bipolar man chuckled at her reaction and continued his work.

He knew how to deal with the little tease, she kept trying to get into _his_ pants instead of the other way around like everyone thought, but he wouldn't let her…..not just yet anyway.

* * *

Zetsu liked the girl immensely and found her quite hilarious, she could be so dense and stubborn at times like Lexy, yet every now and then she would use her intellect to get what she wants.

Very sly girl she was but the bipolar man wasn't fooled by her playful demeanor, he's lived too long to not know how one's true personality is. Not to mention, fortune seemed to be on his side; she loved him and that was a given fact….at least to him and Itachi it was.

*Tobi peered around the corner of the house to see Hitomi sitting with her knees tucked up on the porch swing writing in her notebook when he silently came over with a grin.

He sighed under his breath how beautiful she looked when silently concentrating, aside from her being lovely anytime.

She had her silky brown hair cut shorter, just long enough to tuck back behind her ears. Her lithe tanned body, elegant slender fingers, and midnight black eyes. She even had small frown lines like Itachi but it just made her look even more perfect than she already was.

"Hitomi?" The girl smiled and looked up at him, even pausing from her poetry dabbling for him which she rarely did for anyone. "Yes?"

He blushed and pulled out the flowers he picked from behind his back, the girl beamed and murmured, "Thank you Tobi, they're beautiful." He grinned and sat next to her, trying not to disturb her position but she shifted to make room for him, even giving him a long affectionate hug that made his face turn beat red.

*Olivia was peeping through the window with a big grin and motioning for Kakuzu to come see them; the two teens were chatting away happily with blushes. "I knew she liked him!" "Come on Olivia, let's give them….them….."

The woman gawked as they accidentally saw their son sneak a kiss to Hitomi on the cheek, the miser clearing his throat and dragging his lover away from the window to avoid seeing anything more.

Nanami and Hidan saw it as well, the girl smiled happily that her brother was finally making a move because secretly she knew Hitomi liked him.

"I hope they become a couple." "Yeah….but she's still a bitch." The girl punched his arm playfully, "It was your own fault that happened." "It wouldn't be so fucking bad if I hadn't remembered it!"

"If you say so…..my cute little fairy." "WHAT!? Come back here and say that to my fucking face!"

The girl had already run off laughing with Hidan giving chase, but he wasn't mad at her…..he couldn't stay mad at Nanami no matter what. She was a jewel….something exciting to live for aside from his usual slaughters for his god.

He never knew why she refused to get fully intimate with him aside from the obvious tests making sure he loved her, even when he saw the lust gleaming in her eyes but still wouldn't let him too close…that is…not until a few years later did he find out the true reason.

* * *

***Two years later~**

Nanami and Mizuki was twenty one years old now whereas Tobi and Hitomi were twenty, when the dreaded day came for their parents…leaving.

Zetsu finally got Mizuki to confess her love to him once she stopped the teasing, having grown out of that phase and matured a bit more. Still torturing the girl saying the intimacy can wait until they leave; her reaction to his exact words just made her salivate and almost have a nosebleed.

"**The more we're teased now…" **"The more pleasure to come later~"

Itachi and Lexy were dubious about those two together but the once 'joke' turned out to be true. Zetsu was indeed a perfect match for the girl and knew how to handle her.

Lucky for Lexy she never had to tell how she knew Zetsu…..some things were better left unsaid obviously.

*Hitomi and Tobi gotten together after he finally confronted her about his feelings, which she shared the same feelings but was too shy to tell him, and that didn't stop her from lecturing her sister to never use her powers on him again or else she would pay dearly.

She had a vicious side just like her mother too when provoked….even though it took much more than with Mizuki. What the parents dreaded to find out they already lost their virginities to each other on one of their usual private walks/picnics across the field.

They didn't really mind since they knew the two loved each other, but as parents its just….awkward to find out.

As for Hidan and Nanami, well, he was putty in her hands even more. The girl knew how to handle him perfectly but refused to join his religious beliefs no matter how much he pitched a fit.

* * *

She merely wanted to know more of it but the man was in shock when he finally learned the truth why Nanami kept their intimacy at bay.

He stared at her with his mouth ajar, "You mean….you fucking kept me hanging all these years because of that!?" The girl chuckled, "Of course. I needed to know you loved me first, but after that I just wanted to wait until I was a fully grown woman before we got real serious. I wanted to do things right."

"You little minx…." She rolled her eyes but held his hand, "We have the rest of our lives for things like that Hidan, I just didn't want to rush and ruin our relationship."

He chuckled and pulled her closer with that same sly smirk, "There's no fucking way our relationship can be fucking ruined…..I won't let that happen after waiting all these fucking years for my mate."

Nanami grinned and shyly kissed him, her lover trying to make it more intense until Kakuzu hit him upside the head. "Knock it off, you can do that later and not in my presence….which I rather you didn't do it at all."

His daughter batted her eyes at him cutely murmuring, "Father, you don't mean that." "Like hell I don't." Olivia grinned and tried to calm her lover down, the bottom line was; no one messes with daddy's little girl.

*The couples had their backpacks for their journey, deciding to go together until they parted ways further down the road.

The departing was sad but eventful, the parents were proud of course but knew this day would come.

Lexy hugged both her daughters, trying not to cry as Itachi did the same. "We've taught you two well and be careful out there. The world is a dangerous place at times as well as enchanting."

Lexy shook her finger at them, "Use good judgment and make sure to write us occasionally so we know you're going alright! And you…" She glared at Zetsu and threatened, "You better take care of her or else I'll hunt you down and make you very sorry you didn't protect my daughter!"

* * *

The bipolar man just grinned, "There's no need to fret and be hostile with me." **"I won't let anything happen to her." **Itachi nodded and shook hands with him before turning his youngest child.

"The same goes with you Hitomi, I know Tobi will look after you but still, be safe." The girl grinned, "I will dad."

Mizuki nodded as well, "We'll be ok! Don't you worry about a thing."

*The woman refused to stop hugging her children until Kakuzu pulled her away with a smirk. "Enough Olivia, you'll just make this parting worse on yourself." "I know but….I miss them already."

Nanami laughed, "It'll be ok mother, we'll make sure to write often to let you know how we're doing." Said woman nodded as the miser turned to his son.

"Take care son, protect your lover and make wise decisions on your journey." The boy tried so hard not to cry like his mother but fought it back so he could do it later and Hitomi would console him. She liked the fact he was sensitive because it made him seem like a true man, one that wasn't too prideful to show any emotion.

"I will father."

He nodded before going back to his daughter, "I know you can take care of yourself, but don't let Hidan's bad influence cloud your judgment." The girl smirked, "If he hasn't rubbed off on me by now father, he never will."

The albino snorted under his breath until Kakuzu made him go a few paces away before growling into his ear in a low deadly tone, so no one could hear him whilst grabbing his crotch painfully tight and causing him to hiss in pain.

* * *

"If you let any harm of any sort come to my daughter or break her heart, I _will_ castrate you and make sure your body is ripped to shreds with no hope of ever being put back together."

The albino nodded frantically and groaned with relief after the miser released him, clutching his crotch with several curses and kneeling down to recuperate.

With all the threats and blessings done gone, the three couples waved goodbye and left, leaving behind the two girls and their lovers.

Lexy sighed, "I'm going to miss them." Olivia nodded, "Yeah, it's going to be real quiet now." Itachi embraced his lover and murmured, "Yes, and to think, none of this would've happened if you two never came to the mansion."

Kakuzu smirked and held his lover to him as she blushed, "True, but now what?" The miser grinned evilly as did the raven and both murmuring in unison.

"Reenacting how we first met~"

Both girls turned red before glancing at each other….looks like the 'haunted' house theme returns again.

**FINISH!**

_I hope everyone enjoyed this story, even though I didn't intend everything to be so joyful after the horror…..but there you go lol_

_I hope to see some reviews AND can't wait to hear how you readers did or didn't like this last chapter. No smut, but it seems better without it._

_Also, the interaction with the kids I hope makes you readers laugh...especially good old Hidan XD_


End file.
